Not another love story
by fang1108
Summary: Emily, Gabby, and Maddie are all traveling pokemon trainers and end up meeting gary, paul, and brendan. storyline/traveling ocXpaul ocXgary ocXbrendan
1. Who has what pokemon

Emily

1 Mantine

2 Houndoom

3 Donphan

4 Umbreon (carry around)

5 Blazikin

Gabby

1 Jolteon

2 Riachu

3Luxio (carry around)

4Pachirisu

5 Pikachu

Brendan

1 Totodile

2 Pidgeeotto

3 Ninetales

4 Metagross

5 Farfetch'd (carry around)

Paul

1 Torterra

2 Electrabuzz

3 Magmortar

4 Chimchar

5 Honchkrow

Gary

1 Evee

2 Blastoise

3 Dodrio

4 Scizor

5 Arcanine

Maddie

1 Charizard

2 Kedabra

3 Plusle

4 Glaceon (carry around)

5 Leafeon


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon or any of the characters but the ones I made up. Check my profile for pictures of all of the characters XD****

Chapter 1

(Emily's POV)

"Go Houndoom," I yelled and pointed a finger out, "use fire blast on him!"

Houndoom obeyed and rushed out towards the wild Rattita. My two best friends and travel companions, Maddie and Gabby, and I were all sitting at our camp site on route 115 off of Rustboro city in the Hoenn region. As our Pokémon were just waking up, Gabby started cooking eggs over the fire we had set up in the middle of the three of our tents and a wild Rattita appeared and sole them right off of the pan.

The Rattita dropped the egg and scurried off into the forest.

"Damn rat," I mumbled as I patted Houndoom on the head and let him gobble up the eggs that were lying in the shining grass.

"You ok?" asked Maddie, petting her Glacion on the back as it purred.

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm fine. I don't think Gabby is though."

Gabby was stomping around the camp site screaming about how her eggs were ruined. Her Luxio was stomping around too, mocking her and laughing with my Umbreon and Maddie's Kedabra.

Maddie laughed, "Let's fly into Slateport today and check out what's going on there."

"Alright," I smiled, "let's pack up and get going."

We both looked over at Gabby who was waving her hands in the air, still yelling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after packing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all mounted Maddie's Charizard and held onto our bags and the Pokémon that we carried around with us. (I had my Umbreon, Maddie had her Glacion, and Gabby had her Luxio which we never put away in their pokeballs.)

When we landed in Slateport the sun was so bright that we all had to shield our eyes from the sun.

"How about we grab a room at the Pokémon center and change into our bathing suits then go to the beach?" Gabby suggested.

"Sounds good," I nodded, "then maybe we can go to the shop stands in town?"

We walked into the Pokémon center and greeted Nurse Joy at the counter.

"Hello girls," she smiled and revealed perfect teeth, "how many rooms?"

"One," I handed her my trainer card so she could swipe it into the computer.

"Here you go," she handed me a room key, "have a nice stay."

We walked upstairs and down the hall to room number 3 and I slipped the key into the blue door which clicked open. We walked in and put our bags onto the two beds in the room, Gabby had her own and Maddie and I shared.

"I'm so excited for the beach!" Gabby jumped, "I haven't been there in forever!"

"You mean since three days ago when we went there in Mossdeep?" I laughed, grabbing my black and turquoise two piece suit from my black bag and walked into the bathroom to change into it quickly. When I came out my two friends were already changed. Gabby in a pink and white two piece and Emily in a green and white one.

I grabbed three towels and stuffed one in each of our bags , then I called to Umbreon who was sleeping on my bed and walked out the door.

Gabby, Maddie, Luxio, and Glacion followed right after me and we all skipped to the beach happily. When we got there, there were already some people there. Most of them were like two except for these three guys which were swimming.

One of them, which had brown hair, his Blastoise was shooting water all over the place. Maddie's Glacion ran over to it, mewing and splashing water all around.

"Glacion!" Maddie yelled, wading out in the water towards it.

Blastoise turned towards her and she shrunk back.

"Umm…" I mumbled, walking over towards the water, letting out my Mantine.

Maddie shrieked, looked from the Mantine to the Blastoise and then at the guy. The guy just stood there, staring at all of us for a few seconds. He had dark brown, tousled hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry about my Glacion…" Maddie muttered, watching as it swam a few feet away, playing with my Mantine. "What's your name?"

"You don't know me?" The guy scoffed, "Everyone in the Kanto region knows MY name."

"We're not IN the Kanto region." I huffed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, the name's Gary. Gary Oak."

"I'm Maddie." Maddie smiled up at him.

Suddenly Gabby came over, holding her Luxio in her arms. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "This is G---

"Gary." Gary smirked, cutting her off. "This is Brendan, and this is Paul."

Brendan was the guy with white-blonde hair and a big, goofy grin. Paul had black, shaggy hair and a scowl.

"Who the heck are you?" Paul snapped, looking at me.

I glared at him. "Emily. This is Maddie and Gabby."

I looked towards Gabby, but she was already talking to Brendan and Gary and Maddie were standing off arguing about something to do with magicarp.

I looked at Paul and blushed a bit. Man, he was really hot…

His dark eyes burned a hole in the side of my head, "So the Mantine is yours?"

"Yeah," I nodded, touching my blonde hair which reached to the middle of my chest.

He grunted a little.

"So," I tried to start a conversation. "Are you staying here with your friends for training?"

He stuffed his hands in his bathing suit pockets, "Brendan wanted to come compete in a tough contest with his Totadile. He asked Gary to come and I was asked by Gary."

"Oh," I wiggled my toes in the soft sand. "Gabby, Maddie, and I all travel around together."

He didn't say anything so I sighed and sat down in the sand and began petting Umbreon who was rubbing his head against my hand. "Go play Umbreon, have fun before we go and train again. I think everyone else's pokemon is over there under the umbrella."

Umbreon purred then scurried off. Paul looked down at me.

"You wanna go get some soda at the Seashore house?" he asked.

I hopped up and brushed the sand off my butt, "Sure."

We walked in silence to the seashore house and when we got inside some girl rushed over to us. She had a black bob cut and a skimpy white bikini on; I glared at her when she smiled at Paul a bit too warmly.

"Hey," she attempted to get in between Paul and I. "I'm Chelsea."

"Why don't you back off?" I snapped, grabbing Paul's arm and leading him the other way over to the counter.

She let out a sharp laugh, "I have an idea blondie."

"What's that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Let's battle over it. The winner gets to take this cutie with them," she chortled.

Paul was about to say something when I cut him off, "I'm doing this for your own good Paul."

"Hmph," was all he said.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a pokeball, "Three on three."

Chelsea gasped, "Are you like kidding?!"

"Obviously not," I sneered. "Why would I waste my time like that?"

"I like your style," Paul leaned against the wall.

"I can be the referee!" chanted the man behind the counter, "I love a good battle!"

"Whatever," she pulled out a pokeball from the bag she had on the wooden table. "Piplup, show her how cute you are!"

"Mismagius!" I yelled and threw out a pokeball then snapped, "You go first."

"Piplup use your bubble beam!" Chelsea commanded.

"Dodge it and use thunder!" I shot my arm out.

Mismagius obeyed and a bright light shone around it then engulfed Piplup who cry then passed out.

"Piplup is unable to battle," the counter man said. "Emily's Mismagius is the winner."

"Mismagius nice job," I took her back into her pokeball, "Blaziken, take her down!"

"Return Piplup," Chelsea took the pokeball out then threw another one, "Marill, go!"

Damn it, I thought to myself.

"Marill, focus punch!"

"Blaziken stop it before it powers up with double kick."

"Marill!" Chelsea squealed as it flew back a few feet but caught its footing.

"Blaziken get it again with brick break," Blaziken went after a recuperating Marill and smashed into it full force.

"That's my favorite move," Paul said next to me.

"Mine too," I smirked as Chelsea fluttered around not sure what to do next.

"Marill use water pulse!"

"Shit!" I yelled as Blaziken got thrown back so hard into the wall that Paul and I had to jump out of the way. Water Pulse always gets Blaziken…

"Blaziken is unable to battle," the counter guy announced. "Chelsea's Marill is the winner!"

I growled at him and then called out my strongest Pokémon next to Umbreon, "Houndoom come get em'!"

"Roselia!" Chelsea cried.

"This'll be easy. Houndoom is one of my strongest." I told Paul who nodded. "Houndoom get it with overheat!"

Paul nearly jumped off the wall he was leaning back on, "Your Houndoom knows overheat!?"

I didn't take my eyes off of Houndoom and smirked. Houndoom erupted with a blast of fire and energy straight at Roselia who stood dumbfounded.

"Rose, dodge it!" Chelsea said a little too late and witnessed her Roselia getting engulfed by the flames. When the smoke cleared up Roselia was lying on the ground, passed out.

"Roselia is unable to battle," the referee said, practically on top of the counter. "Emily is the winner!"

Chelsea screamed, "No! I don't lose!"

I giggled and called Houndoom back into his ball after patting him on the head.

"Whatever," Chelsea huffed as she stormed off into a group of girls who looked like her in the corner of the room.

Paul looked down at me, "So I'm your prize?"

I laughed, "I guess so. You should feel lucky that I won you and not her."

Suddenly the doors opened and Maddie, Gabby, Brendan and Gary walked in.

"I was wondering where you were." Maddie walked over to us, her Plusle on her shoulders. She looked around. "What happened in here?"

"A battle. I have to go to the Poke Center before Blaziken dies." I laughed. Umbreon walked in, and I picked him up and held him.

"Oh…"

"Hey we never finished our game of tag!" Brendan yelled suddenly.

Gabby giggled, tagged him yelling "You're it!" and ran out the door. Brendan followed.

All of us exchanged looks before Gary pointed out, "You really should get Blaziken checked out."

"Right." I sighed.

"Hey!" Gary yelped.

We all stared at him as he glared at Maddie.

"What?" She asked.

"You're Plusle's tail smacked me in the face!" He snapped, clenching his fists.

Maddie laughed. "Okay well sorry."

"Yeah? Well take this! Evee, tackle!" His Evee, who came out of nowhere, leapt through the air and tackled Maddie and Plusle to the ground.

She got up, "What the heck was that for?! What's your problem?!"

He smirked. "Well now we're even."

He spun on his heel and walked out.

"I'm not done with you!" Maddie screamed after him, her Plusle mad and sparks coming from its cheeks. Before she left she turned around and looked at me. "Don't go to the Poke Center alone. You know how I worry."

She then stormed out, screaming after Gary and Gary screaming back.

I looked back at Paul who had his hands stuffed in his bathing suit pockets. My eyes drifted down to his defined stomach muscles, he had abs but not those disgustingly muscley ones.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked in his monotone voice.

My face flushed.

"Don't you need to go to the Poke Center?" he asked, toying with the strap on his black backpack which hung over his strong shoulder.

"Yeah," I muttered. "And because I own you now you have to come with me."

"Are you gonna get me my own pokeball too?" he joked and got off the wall.

I gave him a look as he opened the door and walked out. "If you behave yourself I will let you walk."

"Lucky me," he said as we walked off the beach and into the town. Umbreon jumped out of my arms and walked beside me.

"What Pokémon do you have?" I asked.

"On me I have Torterra, Electrabuzz, Magmortar, Chimchar, Honchkrow ."

"Do you have a favorite?" I wondered, looking down at Umbreon who I knew was my personal favorite. Umbreon smiled up to me.

"I use Chimchar and Electrabuzz a lot." He looked at his feet.

"I usually use Houndoom or Umbreon," I told him. "Umbreon was my first Pokémon, I think out of all of them he is the one I'm most attached to. But I love them all."

He remained silent as we walked past a few houses and a boat museum before reaching the poke center.

"I wanted to check out the shops later on," I looked up at him as he flipped his dark hair out of his deep eyes.

"Really?" he asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

We walked into the poke center and Nurse Joy greeted us from behind the counter.

"Hello you two!" she smiled as Paul approached the counter with me behind him. "Having a nice day with your girlfriend I see."

"She's not-

Nurse Joy cut him off, "How can I help you? Do you need a room?"

I nearly screamed.

"No!" he jumped, then his voice got so low I barely heard him. "God…"

"I just need to get my Pokémon healed." I explained. "We already have a room. Wait! No I mean my friends and I have a room, not he and I."

Nurse Joy gave me a glance then took the pokeball which contained Blaziken and put it into a machine. "He will be all healed in a little bit. Why don't you two go to the lounge over there while you wait?"

"Sure," I mumbled.

Paul and I walked over to the pink area to the left of Nurse Joy's station and sat down on a soft peachy colored couch. We just kinda sat there for awhile, silent until Nurse Joy came back.

"You're Blaziken is doing fine." She smiled, handing me the pokeball.

"Thanks!" I chirped.

"So do you wanna go back to the beach?" He asked.

"Sure."

As we walked back to the beach, I noticed that Gabby and Brendan we still running around, playing tag. Suddenly Gabby ran up to us, smacked Paul on the arm and screamed, "You're it!"

He just stood there, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and ran back after Brendan.

"Hey guys."

I looked back and saw Maddie walking over, looking a bit peeved. But then she grinned. "I attacked him with my Charizard."

I chuckled. "That'll show him!"

Suddenly Gary came from behind the Seashore house, his hair singed and an angry expression on his face. Maddie began laughing, picked up her pokeball and yelled, "If you try that again you're going to be seeing a lot of my Charizard!"

Gary rolled his eyes, strutting over. "I have a Blastoise."

"Hey, you guys." Brendan jogged over. "There's this fair thing tonight with fireworks and stuff. I'm going with Gabby you should come."

"I guess that means I'm going with you then." Gary sneered, looking at Maddie.

She flipped her long brown hair out of her face. "I guess it does!"

Paul rolled his eyes at them. "Will you two shut up for two seconds? Please?"

Gary grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Nope. Anyway, aren't you gonna ask her to go?"

Paul glared at him. "I think you should go away now."

"Don't be an ass. Anyway I'm gonna go pee. Keep an eye out for her Charizard." He grimaced, looking at me and Gary.

Maddie looked from me to Paul and then back at Gary. "Um…I'm gonna go too."

"So…" Paul muttered when we were alone.

"So…"

"You wanna go…with me?"

I blushed. "Sure."

Suddenly Brendan collided with Paul, knocking him to the ground. "Er, sorry."

Paul scrambled to get up, his face turning red.

"Uh…Paul?"

Paul stepped towards Brendan, and Brendan put his hands up. "Sorry, Paul."

He just growled in response and stomped off over to his Electrabuzz. I walked over to him.

"I'm sure Brendan didn't mean it." I put a hand on his shoulder and he didn't take his eyes off of the vast ocean that lay before us.

A wave crashed over and water swelled around our ankles.

"Hmph."

I stood in front of him, "Cheer up. Hey, why don't we go get a soda. Maybe this time I won't have to battle someone to keep you from getting kidnapped."

I could have sworn I saw his lip twitch up in a smile.

We walked over to the Seashore house and ordered two sodas. The guy behind the counter smiled and handed us two large frosty glasses. I was about to reach into my bag and get money out but Paul already held out 600 to the man.

"Thank you," I smiled to him.

He grunted a little and his face flushed. We walked over to a brown wooden table and sat down on the bench across from each other.

I stared at him until he looked at me, "How long are you guys here?"

"I guess until Brendan finishes his contest," he answered.

"Oh," I felt my heart sink a little.

He seemed to notice, "That shouldn't be for a while though. His contest isn't until three days."

I still felt upset, "Oh well….that good I guess."

He did something I didn't expect then, "We'll figure something out afterwards."

I smiled at him and he gave me his slight-lip-twitch smile before it disappeared and his stone cold face was back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back in the Poke center room getting ready for the fair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon guys you changed your outfits like a million times already!" huffed Gabby as I walked out of the bathroom to show her another outfit, Maddie followed after me in a different top and pair of pants.

I had on a pair of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a gray zip-up hoodie which I had slung over my arm. I paired it with black converse and my usual black backpack which hung over my shoulder.

Maddie had on a black shirt which was low cut revealing a white cami top under it and a light blue skirt, with black boots. Her red and pink backpack was over her shoulder and she had a baby blue necklace and headband to top it all off.

"Nice," I commented.

"Same to you," she smirked, brushing her brown hair in the mirror, then finger combing her wispy bangs.

"O-K!" Gabby jumped off the bed, her long blonde hair waving around as she did so. "Are you done yet?!"

"Just lemme brush my hair then we can go!" I rushed for my comb and brushed through my sandy blonde hair and shaggy bangs. Umbreon let out a cry from the bed and I picked him up and he managed to stay on my shoulder somehow.

"Let's go," smiled Maddie as we all rushed out the door and into the long coral hallway to meet the guys then go to the fair.

"So you and Gary?" Gabby asked, petting Luxio who was sitting on her head.

"So you and Brendan?" she asked back.

"So me and Umbreon?" I chimed in.

Gabby laughed, "Don't be silly, you and Paul of course."

"I don't know," I mumbled. "He seems kind of strange."

"What do you mean by that?" Maddie held the door open for us as we exited the poke center.

"Maybe he's just shy," Gabby suggested.

Just then Brendan ran into the three of us with a massive smile on his face, "Hi!"

"Hi!" Gabby smiled back.

"You look nice." Brendan blushed as he looked at Gabby wearing a white vest over a black t-shirt and jeans which were tucked into white boots which had long baby blue socks sticking out from under them, reaching her knees.

Brendan had on a black shirt over a long sleeved white one and a pair of jeans. His yellow backpack, red scarf, and red had completed his outfit.

"Thanks so do you," Gabby and Brendan skipped off into the town where a bunch of stands were set up and people were scurrying around everywhere with big smiles plastered to their faces.

Maddie and I looked at each other and then over to a tree where Paul was leaning on and Gary was ranting on about something. We walked over to them and Gary stopped talking. Maddie picked up Glacion and put her in her pack. I thought that was a good idea and did the same with Umbreon and left the bag halfway unzipped so he could look out.

"Maddie," Gary began, "I guess it's your lucky day! You get to be my date for the night."

"I think YOU are the lucky one," I sang.

"Whatever," he retorted.

They both exchanged a glance before Maddie suggested, "Let's go see what's happening over there."

Gary nodded and put an arm around her shoulders before walking into where all the people were standing in a circle around some guy dancing with his friends to the music which seemed to be coming from all angles.

I glanced back at Paul who was staring directly at me.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I…I don't care," I uttered, looking at my feet. He got off of the tree and walked the few feet over to me then stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Well we could always go back to the seashore house and you can destroy some other poor little girl who talks to me," he tried to lighten the mood.

I giggled, "Hey, you should be grateful for that."

"You're right," he said deadpan, stuffing his hands in his dark blue sweatshirt which he wore over a gray shirt and dark jeans.

I took his hand and he seemed a little surprised and I half expected him to pull it away, "Let's go see what's in there."

We walked into the area where all the stands were set up and I led him to a stand that a man was standing behind with a white apron on.

"Hello young lady," he greeted us with a cheesy smile. "You and your boyfriend here wanna see my supply of dolls?"

He whipped out about ten dolls, Marill, Pichu, Magicarp, but one that caught my eye was an Umbreon doll.

"This one," Paul said holding out the Umbreon and gave some money to the man.

"Thank you sir!" the man chanted, counting his money.

Paul stared at me for a moment before handing me the doll, "You said it's your favorite."

I blushed, "Thank you Paul."

"Mhm," he mumbled.

I took his hand again and walked down the pathway through the town, passing different stands selling and showing different items on display. One that I stopped to look at showed different pictures this little girl drew that she had on display.

"That one looks like you," I pointed to a picture of a boy with long, shaggy hair and dark eyes who had a blank expression. What stood out most were his eyes, they were made with some other kind of coloring utensil than the rest of the picture so they sparkled and shone in the light that the floating lantern like Pokémon provided.

"You think so?" he asked, his voice flat as usual.

I looked up at him, "He has amazing eyes like you do."

Paul's eyes sparkled like the paintings, "Not as amazing as yours though."

My face flushed for what seemed like the thousandth time and I gave him an embarrassed giggle.

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" he suggested.

I couldn't speak for some reason and got all tongue tied, "S-sure…sure let's go."

He let out what sounded kind of like a laugh and took my hand before we walked down to the beach which was being illuminated slightly by fireworks of all colors overhead. There were a few people sprinkled across the beach sitting on towels, chairs, or just laying back in the warm sand. Paul and I walked hand in hand to the end of the beach, a few feet from where the water crashed in and sat down in the soft sand.

We both looked up at the sky and watched the fireworks. I figured out that it was an electric Pokémon using spark and a psychic one controlling it to form the different shapes it was forming in the air. I leaned my head over so it was resting on Paul's shoulder and scooted a little closer to him.

I felt his eyes on me and looked up, his smoldering eyes stared deeply into my blue ones.

_Please just kiss me already_, I thought to myself.

He just kept staring.

_DO IT ALREADY!_

Stare.

_This is going to kill me._

Stare.

He leaned in a little and kissed me on the check and I smiled a little to myself, it was still perfect and just what I wanted. I leaned my head against his shoulder again and looked back up at the sky, he wrapped his arm behind my waist and we both sat in a peaceful silence.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own pokemon…. CHECK my profile for pics of the characters!!***

Chapter 2

(Maddie's POV)

"Look, there are fireworks!" I smiled, grabbing onto Gary's arm and pointing at the sky.

"Mmhmmm." He mumbled, watching as the sky turned from green to pink.

Suddenly I felt something brush up against my leg, and I looked down to see Glacion staring back up at me with big sea green eyes.

"Aww, hi Glace." I smiled, bending down and petting it.

Then Leafion came over, nuzzling my hand. I stroked its pale fur and looked up at Gary, who was staring at it with a blank expression.

"You know, my Evee could take your Leafion." He scoffed, glaring down at it.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, straightening back up with Leafion in my arms. Glacion just sat down and stared at Gary.

"Well, it's because guys are better trainers. My Evee would just be better than yours."

"How could you say that that's so stupid." I snapped, shifting feet, "Why don't we try that out if you're so sure?"

He smirked. "That's what I was hoping for."

"Fine. Now." I replied bitterly, still mad.

I bent over and set Leafion down on the ground. "I know you can do this." I smiled at it. "Do your best."

A flash of red light let me know that Gary had let out his Evee.

"You ready?" He asked, standing far away with his Evee at his side.

I nodded.

"You go first." He grinned, running a hand through his thick, messy brown hair.

"Fine. Leafion, use quick attack!"

Leafion jolted forward.

"Evee, use sand attack!"

As Leafion ran towards Evee, a big spray of sand shot out and Leafion went tumbling backwards.

"Use leaf blade!" I yelled.

Leafion got up, ran forward, the leaf on its tail glowing neon green.

"Evee, dodge it!"

Evee dodged out of the way, but Leafion swerved, did a somersault in the air and smashed its tail down on Evee. Evee fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Evee, get up now and use Shadow Ball!" Gary yelled, clenching his fists.

I watched in awe as Evee opened its mouth, a big black and purple ball forming in the air. Suddenly it flew forward, sending a black streak through the air. It was too late for my Leafion to dodge it, and it got engulfed in black and let out a cry.

"Leafion, are you okay?!" I screamed as the black cleared and I saw Leafion lying motionless.

Just when I thought I had lost, it got back up and growled at Evee.

"Good, Leafion, now use Solar Beam!"

Gary stood there, waiting for something to happen when all that actually happened was my Leafion sitting down and the leaves on its body glowing green.

"That's it?" He laughed. "Evee finish this sucker off with Hyper Beam!"

I smirked. "Now, Leafion!"

At the same moment, Leafion opened its mouth and a big, greenish white beam flew out, headed towards Evee, and Evee had a big, orange beam headed in Leafions direction. The beams collided and burst, causing both of the pokemon to go down and faint.

I ran towards my Leafion, picking it up and holding it. Glacion, who had been watching, ran over and licked Leafions cheek.

"Leafion…" I whispered, taking out my pokeball and putting it back inside.

I stood up and faced Gary. "It's a tie I guess."

"You just got lucky." He frowned, staring at the pokeball containing Evee in his hand.

"We should heal them." I suggested, heading towards a pokemon center with Gary at my heels.

After we had healed our pokemon, we walked out on the beach. I sighed heavily, staring down at the sand.

"What's wrong?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Nothing." I replied.

"C'mon, tell me."

"No."

"C'mon!" He insisted, grabbing my sides and tickling me.

"Okay, okay okay!" I laughed, holding my sides. "Look, I just…I wanted to kinda prove to you that you were being an ass."

"Huh?" He asked, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Well, you're always so…sure that you're better than me. It's annoying."

He stayed silent for a moment, but then spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

I smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry for being…annoying about it."

"No, I'm glad you said something."

I giggled, took his hand and walked over to what looked like Paul, Emily, Brendan and Gabby sitting in the sand.

"Hey guys." I grinned cheerfully at them. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Paul answered, glaring at me. "Why don't you just go away?"

"No way!" I replied happily, sitting next to him as Gary sat down next to me.

Paul gave me the look of death and then turned to talk to Emily.

"Look at the sky," Brendan said. "It reminds me of ice cream."

"What?" Gary asked.

"The way that the fireworks go across it like sprinkles!" Gabby chanted.

"Exactly!" Brendan shot a fist in the air.

Paul let out a sigh.

Emily giggled, "Paul…"

He gave her a half of a smirk.

"Whoa," I teased, "you can show emotion Paul?"

He gave me this look which could have burned holes through steel.

"Rawr," Gabby meowed. "Aggressive much?"

I looked back at Gary who was being unusually silent, "So.."

"What?" he asked.

I smiled, "For our first date so far all we did was argue and battle."

"But now I get to enjoy this beautiful beach with something I feel even greater fondness for," Gary nudged me.

"You mean yourself?" Paul chimed in.

Gary gave a fake laugh, "Ha-HA Paul, you're funny."

"I try," Paul said flatly.

"Mantine," Emily called into the water, standing up.

Just then a giant Pokémon appeared from the water.

I latched onto Gary's arm, "I hate that thing!!"

"HEY!" Emily snapped. "He can hear you!"

"I don't care he's scary!" I yelled back.

She rolled her eyes and held out a pokeball which shot out a beam of red to make Mantine come back into its Pokeball.

I noticed I was still holding onto Gary and scooted closer, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You scared of the big bad Pokémon?" he ragged.

I laughed. "At least it isn't a Waillord. God."

"Hey, you guys wanna go see a movie?" Brendan asked, standing up and wiping sand off his butt.

"Sure." I chimed in.

"Why not?" Gary replied.

"YES!" Gabby squealed.

"Yeah." Emily grinned.

"Whatever." Paul mumbled. Emily whispered something to him and he smirked a little.

Do I want to know?

No.

"Let's go back to our room and see what we have there," Gabby suggested.

"Alright," Brendan grabbed her hand. "You're staying at the Poke Center I assume?"

"You assume correctly," Gabby nodded.

We all wiped the silky sand off our clothes before walking back up the beach and into town. The festival was still going on but dying down a little and wasn't as crowded as before.

Emily clutched an Umbreon doll to her chest and her actual Umbreon was popping its head out of her backpack. She jogged up to me, dragging Paul by the hand.

He didn't seem like he wanted to kill her like the rest of us.

"Hey c'mon let's talk." Emily grinned, letting go of Paul and pushing me over to the side.

I gave her a funny look. "About what?"

"So. Gary." She replied.

"So. Paul." I replied, laughing a bit.

Up ahead Paul and Gary were talking, with Brendan and Gabby skipping before them. Emily and I didn't want anyone hearing us so we walked faster ahead of everyone.

"What do you think of Paul? He's great, isn't he?" She asked, giggling a little.

"Um…" I looked around. "He's um…quiet…and um…interesting."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"He's…okay. I don't really know him yet. At all."

"Okay…"

"So um what do you think of Gary?"

"He's…nyah…a different one."

I laughed. "Tell me about it."

"So," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you think Paul is insanely cute?" she gushed.

"No but I think Gary is. Cute, that is. And hot. Insanely." I blushed.

"Hmmm…no."

"YES!"

"PAUL IS HOTTER!"

"GARY IS!"

"PAUL HAS ABS!"

"SO DOES GARY AND HE HAS AMAZING HAIR!"

"PAULS HAIR IS BETTER AND HE DOESN'T HAVE WAY TOO HAIRY ARMS LIKE GARY DOES!"

"GARYS ARM HAIR LENGTH IS NORMAL!"

"BUT PAUL IS SEXY AND MYSTERIOUS!"

"GARY IS SEXY AND FUNNY!"

"PAUL CAN BE FUNNY!"

"Ubre!" "Leafeon!"

Umbreon and Leafeon nudged us both.

"Yeah well-

Umbreon and Leafeon exchanged a glance before using tackle on their owners to get their attention.

"What?" Emily and I said in unison.

They jerked their heads behind us, we both looked to see Gary and Paul staring at us both, wide eyed.

She and I exchanged a glance right before Gary fell to the ground laughing. Paul's face was blank; he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Gabby and Brendan walked past us, too consumed in their own conversation about how many Pikachu Gabby owned to notice what just happened. They walked right past us and into the Pokémon centre before us.

Emily mumbled something incoherent and walked into the Pokémon center next to Paul who didn't show signs of any emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sexy and funny?" Gary ribbed.

"Don't talk about what just happened," I growled.

"Why I thought I was hot?" he went on.

"Oh! Are you the people who signed the roster with the name 'Emily Mori'?"

"I'm Emily Mori," Emily stepped forward.

"Hello," Nurse Joy greeted. "I remembered that you had three members in your party and the room we gave you only had two beds in it. We just got an opening for a room with bunk beds and a single bed. If you 'd like we can switch your room."

"Yeah," Emily smiled back to her. "That would be nice. Thank you."

She handed Emily a key and flounced off with her Cliffary skipping after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the new room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My contest is only one more day away." Brendan announced as we walked down the dimly lit hallway to our new room with the boys following.

"One more day to practice," Gary nodded.

"Are you nervous?" asked Gabby.

Brendan shooed away her comment, "No way! And after my contest we were all thinking about going to Mossdeep for a little while."

"Hey!" we all shouted in unison.

"What?" asked Gary as we reached room 23, Emily unlocked the door.

"That's our hometown!" I exclaimed.

"You live in Mossdeep?" Paul asked, seeming surprised. "Doesn't Steven Stone live there too?"

"Yeah," Emily answered. "When he wasn't traveling around he would take us all to the Shoal cave and look for shells with us."

"That's where I caught Mantine," she went on.

"I like that Mantine," Paul smirked slightly. "It knows good moves."

"Hydro pump, signal beam, earthquake, and giga impact," Emily hopped onto the top bunk when we were all inside.

"Those are only a few," Paul leaned on the wall in front of the bunk beds.

"That thing scared me," I mumbled

Gary made himself at home and laid back onto my bed and I smirked and laid back into his chest. Gabby signaled for Brendan to come lay on her bed next to her and he did so. Umbreon, Glacion, Gary's Evee and Brendan's Farfetch'd were all sitting on the bed with her.

"Hey why don't we watch this?" Brendan suggested, holding out a movie to Gabby.

"Friday the 13th?" she sounded doubtful.

"It's good. Trust me." Brendan smiled.

Emily put the DVD in the DVD player after I asked her and it began playing. Pretty soon Gabby and Brendan were whimpering and holding each other on the far side of the bed they were on, with all of our pokemon. I began giggling to myself, but almost spazzed when Gary screamed, "HOLY SHIT!" when the killer came out of nowhere and dragged the guy under the bathroom.

"Calm down." I whispered, smiling at him, "It's only a movie."

He gave me still-scared look and I chuckled, leaning my head on his shoulder. He smelled like a mixture of cologne and mint shampoo. It got really awkward when in the movie this couple began having sex, and I immediately lifted my head off his shoulder and went into a coughing fit. I looked up at Gabby and Brendan and Gabby was slowly inching away from him.

"What, are you scared?" Gary snickered, looking at me as I slowly moved away.

"N-no." I coughed. "No, I'm not."

It's just awkward…

"I didn't mean of the movie." He replied, inching closer so I had no more room to move over.

"Um…Oh, look! The killer!" I pointed out stupidly as the killer closed in on the couple, roasting one and leaving the other to die.

His eyes never left mine as he leaned in. I felt his hot breath on my cheek right before our lips met, his soft and sweet. For the next what seemed like an eternity we were making out, paying no mind to anything else in the room. Suddenly I heard Emily squeal, and I looked up and saw her hair disappearing out of sight.

"What was that?" Gary whispered, watching where I was.

"Emily." I grumbled. "Never mind her."

I grabbed the back of his neck and began kissing him again when I heard Paul laughing. PAUL?! LAUGHING?!

Gabby nearly lept onto our bed to stand on it and peek her head over to Emily's. She quickly jumped back onto her bed with a discouraged look on her face.

I looked back at Gary and we continued where we left off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after the movie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once all the guys left I saw that Paul slammed the door in his Honchkrow's face, leaving it behind. All of a sudden Emily leapt off the top bunk and ran after him.

"I hope she sets him straight," I snapped as I walked over to a crying Honchkrow.

Gabby gave me a sad glance and walked over to pet the depressed bird Pokémon. It fixed it's little black hat perched on top of it's head and puffed out it's white chest, showing us it was strong.

"You go rest with the other Pokémon Honchkrow," I cooed.

Just then Emily walked back into the room, smirking.

"Did you slap him?" Gabby was changing into a pair of Buneary pajama bottoms and a pink tank top over it. Emily slipped into a pair of shorts with a Teddyursa on the front and a black tank top while I put on my shorts were little Charmander and I had a magenta tank top on.

"No," she blushed and climbed up onto her dark colored bed.

"Then what happened?!" Gabby yelped, making her Luxio jump up a little at the end of her bed.

Leafeon jumped onto my bed with Glacion and Umbreon did the same onto Emily's bed.

"I…" she mumbled. The bed creaked as she squirmed around.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I nearly jumped onto her bed.

She sighed and explained everything.

******HAHA you need to read chapter three to see in Emily's point of view of what happened!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokémon just the characters I made up (gabby Emily and Maddie) Check out my profile for pics of the characters ;0) oh and yes I know DVD's don't exist in the Pokémon world but…yeah…Oh right, I don't own the movie I mention either. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 3

(Emily's POV)

The next thing I know is that all six of us, Gabby, Brendan, Maddie, Gary, Paul, and me were all sitting in our new room at the Poke Center. We got switched from our old one because a new room opened up with three beds, bunk beds and one single bed next to it.

Gary and Maddie took the bottom bunk, Gary leaning into the far corner and Maddie leaning back onto him. Gabby and Brendan sat on her bed, Brendan making her laugh like crazy by jumping up and down on his butt, making the bed shake and telling her how she was cuter than a Piplup when she laughed. And Paul and I were on the top bunk, he was lying back with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling and I was sitting with my legs crossed next to him, leaning on the wall the bunk bed was next to.

"Why don't we watch this," Brendan hopped up and down on the gray colored bed, showing Gabby a DVD he pulled out of his bag.

"Friday the 13th?" she gave him a doubtful glance.

"Yes!" Gary spazzed, knocking Maddie off of him. "I love that movie!"

"Calm down!" Maddie laughed, pushing Gary back down so she could lean back onto him.

Gabby stood with her feet on Maddie's bed and looked up onto mine, "Em, you're the only one who knows how to work the DVD player."

I looked down at Paul who didn't look like he planned on moving anytime soon and I let out a small laugh.

"Are you gonna move or do I have to climb over you?" I tilted my head to the side and he toyed with my Umbreon doll which I put on his chest as I sat up.

My real Umbreon was sitting on the ground with Luxio, Glacion, and Brendan's Farfetch'd. Gary's Evee was prancing around the room singing a cute little song.

Paul grunted a little and I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and climbed over him. His lips twitched slightly into a smirk and it disappeared as quickly as it lasted.

My feet hit the floor and I nearly landed on Farfetch'd who let out a yelp and jumped away. Gabby handed me the DVD disk which I placed into the DVD player then pressed a few buttons on the cheap looking remote. The television screen lit up with the main menu and I selected 'play' before climbing back up next to Paul on my onyx colored bed.

He didn't move and shot me a wicked grin as I sighed, clutching onto the side of the bed to keep me from tumbling over onto Farfetch'd again. I leaned up and pressed my forehead to Paul's and whispered, "You get kind of annoying sometimes you know that?"

He smirked again, "Just stop complaining, climb over me, and watch the movie."

I laughed and traced my finger down his cheek before swinging back over to my side but flipping so my head was at the bottom of the bed; I took my pillow and stared at the TV screen below me to the left. Paul moved over so he was laying the same way but he propped himself up on his left elbow and rested his right arm on my back, playing with my hair.

We all watched the movie and a few second into it, Brendan and Gabby were latched onto each other, Farfetch'd, Umbreon, Glacion, and Luxio were all cuddled up next to the pair. Evee was getting nervous and jumping off the edge of the bed every time she thought the killer was going to come out.

I heard Gary whimper, "Don't go into the woods."

Paul and I snickered a little as Gary yelped when the killer came up behind the guy in the woods with a giant machete and sliced his head off.

But then I began to get a little scared myself when a couple was standing in a shady cabin and the painfully slow and suspenseful music began playing. It seemed to go on forever until some guy got pulled into the floor and I jumped a little in the air.

Paul took his right arm and held it around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't be a baby," I joked.

He let out a soft laugh, "Hey, I wasn't the one who jumped ten feet in the air."

"Look at Gabby and Brendan," I whispered to him.

We both glanced over to see that Gabby and Brendan were as far into the corner of the bed against the wall as they could get with all of the Pokémon smushed against them. Gabby was clutching Brendan's arm and Brendan was holding onto her shoulders with all of his strength.

I looked back at Paul and murmured, "I wonder how Maddie is."

"Go check then," his blank expression was back on.

I stared at him until he looked back, "Why can't you do it you're right there on the edge."

"Because I am kind of annoying sometimes," he mimicked me, smirking evilly.

Rolling my eyes I leaned over his body and rest my stomach on his back and let my head hang over the edge of the bed and looked under.

"Ah!" I yelled in a whisper form.

I jumped back up so quickly Paul had to grab onto me before I crashed into the wall.

"What?!" he whisper yelled, wide eyed.

"They were making out!" I whisper screamed back to him.

He laughed and Gabby's head popped over the edge of my bed, "Was that Paul laughing?!"

Paul's face was back to its usual state and was giving Gabby a death glare, she inched away and back onto her bed with Brendan and the Pokémon.

I sighed and rolled on my side, facing Paul, he did the same. His dark eyes flickered from our hands touching between us and my lips. Our fingers danced around each other's as he used his other hand which his head was resting on to brush my bangs away from my eyes a little. He used that hand to touch his thumb to my lips and swipe it slowly across.

He and I both leaned in slowly until our foreheads were touching and then I closed my eyes and leaned in a tiny bit more-

"HONCHCROW!" honked a black bird which appeared suddenly in between us.

Paul growled and I took action before he killed the poor confused bird.

"Honchkrow," I whispered and touched its feathery back, it seemed happy that I was petting it. I wasn't surprised that it loved the slightest bit of affection being that Paul never displayed any towards it.

"Why don't you go fly over to the other Pokémon with Gabby and Brendan?" I smiled warmly. "You can watch the movie with them."

It gave Paul a glance to make sure it was fine. He didn't take his angry eyes off of me, "Go."

Honchkrow ruffled it's feathers a little before jumping over Paul and onto the bed with the others.

I touched Paul's hair, "Don't be mad."

He didn't say anything and rolled back over to watch the movie.

I sighed and did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after the movie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gary and Brendan both got up from the beds of the two girls and stretched. Farfetch'd flew up and perched himself on top of Brendan's white blonde head.

Gary let out a loud and obnoxious yawn, "I'm tired."

"Me too!" Brandon said, cheerful as usual. "You wanna go back to our room and go to bed?"

"Sure," Gary nodded. "Paul?"

Paul hadn't said anything for the past two hours that the movie was playing. I could tell that neither of us were actually watching it.

Paul silently got down off my bed and followed his friends to the cherry colored door which matched the paint on the walls. Honchkrow waddled quickly after him and Paul didn't even seem to notice. He didn't look back as he shut the door behind him which Honchkrow got slammed in his face.

Without thinking I leapt off my bed and onto the rusty onyx tinted carpet and out the door. Gary and Brendan were chasing each other down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"What?" Paul asked, his expressionless face and monotone voice pierced the air.

"You didn't say goodbye," I walked over to him a few feet from our door.

"So?" his words as cold as black ice.

"It was rude," my voice sliced through the air like a sharpened blade.

"Bye," he began to walk away again and I chased after him.

"What now?" he snapped; giving me the look he gave Gabby before.

"That was a shitty goodbye Paul," I retorted, glaring back at him. He was about to say something nasty back to me but before he did I swiftly wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips pressed together. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I stood on my tiptoes to reach his perfectly soft yet rough lips.

He broke away first, "That a better goodbye for you?"

I smirked, "That was better."

He kissed my check as he sweetly brushed his fingers down the cheek he kissed me on and without another word he walked back to his room around the corner.

"Goodnight." I smiled to myself and floated back to my room.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokémon. Check my profile for pics of the characters 

Chapter 4

(Emily's POV)

I sat up and pushed my gray blanked off of myself. I looked down and Gabby's bed was empty, Maddie grumbled and moved around in the bed beneath me.

She wasn't really a morning person….

I hopped off my bed and Umbreon was playing with Honchkrow on Gabby's bed with the other Pokémon. A smile appeared on my face and I touched my lips, remembering what happened last night.

"Your hair makes you look like a Shiftry," Maddie mumbled, sitting up a little in her bed.

"Thanks," I walked over to the bathroom. "And your nose makes you look like a Nosepass."

"Hey!" she jolted up in her bed.

I laughed and shut the bathroom door. Man I really did look like a Shiftry…

After I brushed my hair so it was straight and smoothed out so it reached my chest, I pushed my bangs slightly to the side and changed into a pair of black shorts, black knee high socks with beige ribbons weaved down the sides which were tucked into black converse. I put on a black tight spaghetti strapped tank top and a silver charm bracelet with different Pokémon charms on it.

I walked out of the bathroom and out to my bag in the corner of the room. I clipped my dark gray poke gear around my waist which had a white and black pokeball on it and all my poke balls latched on around my waist.

"C'mon Umbreon," I called and he hastily jumped off the bed and ran after me.

"Maddie?" I called when I opened the door to leave the room.

"Whaaat?" she groaned, still lying in her bed.

"Where is Gabby?" I asked. "And I'm going out to train and walk around for a bit."

"She is with Brendan and ok." She fell back asleep.

I felt a tugging at my sock, "Honchkrow you can come too!"

The Pokémon let go of my sock and cheered to itself.

"But I think we probably should find Paul to tell him," I thought. "I don't think he would like it if I just kind of took you."

"HONCH!" it honked.

The three of us walked down into the front room of the Poke center to see Nurse Joy.

"Hello Emily!" she grinned from ear to ear.

"Hi," I waved. "do you know what room Paul, Gary, and Brendan are staying at?"

"Room number 12," she announced.

"Thank you!" I walked down the hallway which had all of the 10s until I reached room 12.

Honchkrow looked nervous, I smiled down at it and it flew up onto my shoulder. Umbreon looked jealous so I patted its black head and knocked on the door.

A sleepy looking Gary opened it up slowly, "Emily?"

"Is Paul there?" I asked, peeking inside.

"It's so early," he mumbled.

"It's eleven," I laughed.

"Too early." Gary yawned, "Paul is out somewhere."

"Oh," I stroked Honchcrow's feathery body.

"But he said he was going to train somewhere if that helps at all," Gary leaned against the door, his gray t-shirt was so wrinkled that an iron job wasn't even an option. He would need a Blaziken to use flame wheel on it to straighten that thing out.

"Kay," I turned to leave. "Thanks!"

As I walked outside, I expected the sun to hit my face and warm it up. I was still cold from sleeping in our chilly bedroom. But I was greeted by gray clouds engulfing the sky and a slight haze drifting around the damp grass.

"Well this sucks," I mumbled as the cool air wrapped around my body. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out a light gray zip up hoodie and slipped it on, allowing the cotton to warm my body.

"HONCH!"

"Alright, alright." I muttered. "We'll find Paul and ask him."

"Ask him what?" a familiar voice came from behind me as I walked over to where the docks were.

I spun around and was immediately embraced by strong arms. Paul kissed me hello and asked again, "What did you need to ask me?"

"Uh I uh.." I stuttered, shaky from the kiss still.

He laughed slightly, "Do you need a moment?"

"Don't humor yourself."

"What did you need to know?" he pushed.

"If you wanted Honchkrow back or if I was going to babysit all day," I patted Honchcrow's back and I noticed it was tenser than before.

Paul muttered something which sounded like 'useless' and fixed the collar on his dark blue sweatshirt.

"Well?" I asked.

"Fine," he said. "Honchkrow, return!"

He took out a pokeball and a red light beamed out and onto my shoulder where Honchkrow stood.

"Hey what if that hit me instead?" I joked, "I would have been in the pokeball."

"Then I can take you with me without anyone knowing," He teased as we began to walk down the mist covered dock which was completely surrounded by an extensively foggy ocean, his arm over my shoulder.

We sat down at the very end of the dock and looked back, you couldn't even see five feet behind us it was so foggy.

I reached onto my hip and pulled off a black and red pokeball which I held out in front of me.

"Who is that?" Paul asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"My Mismagius," I looked up at him.

"I've never seen one of those." He said.

"Mismagius, say hi to Paul." I unleashed the purple floating ghost from its pokeball.

It eyed him curiously and Umbreon looked up from being curled up next to me and greeted Mismagius in a language only they understood.

"Return," I said and held the pokeball out which consumed the ghost Pokémon in a single red flash.

"UMBREE!" Umbreon whined.

"What?" I asked.

"Umbreon," It continued.

"He's bored," I told Paul.

"Chimchar!" Paul called and held out a ball which he took off his belt.

"Chim!" Chimchar greeted as he stretched out his arms and Umbreon danced over to it.

They began to play around on the dock as Paul and I stared into the ocean.

All of a sudden the ocean rippled and about a dozen Goldeen appeared, popping their heads out of the water. They all swam away quickly as the water parted a little and made room for a massive Pokémon to appear.

"Wailmer!" I jumped up, Paul stood beside me. "I've always wanted one."

"So catch it." He said matter-of-factly.

"Duh," I said and he smirked. "Mantine!"

I threw out a pokeball and Mantine soared through the air and into the water gallantly. The navy pokeball flew back into my hand which I put into its holder quickly.

"Mantine use wing attack!"

It did as it was told and the Wailmer was thrown back into the misty water. When it resurfaced it charged at Mantine with rollout.

"Mantine counter it with head butt!"

Mantine backed up and hit Wailmer with more force than I thought it had.

"Good job now use Hydro Pump!"

It shot what looked like ten tons of water at an insane force and Wailmer looked like it was going to pass out. I whipped around to grab my backpack and saw that Paul was already handing me a great ball which I threw out and it clunked against Wailmer before bouncing around in the air for three long stressful seconds. The baby blue ball was thrown back into the air and into my hand.

"YES!" I applauded.

"Good job Mantine, thank you!" I let Mantine go back into its ball as it cheered with me.

"Happy?" Paul asked as I sat down next to him and let my legs swing over the end of the dock.

I nodded and scooted closer to him, "Very."

"Maddie is going to have a mental breakdown," Paul smirked wickedly.

"I know," I laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waist again and held my hand in my lap.

"Do you have a secret base?" he asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Yes." I answered.

"Where is it?" he pondered.

I tore my eyes from the misty waters, "On route 115 but in the back areas where nobody goes."

He glanced down at me, "I went back there once but left because there was nobody there but a bunch of Wingull."

"Exactly why I have it back there," I breathed his warm sent in. "Where is yours?"

"Why don't I just show you?" he asked.

I sat up, "How?"

"Do you have a flying Pokémon on you?" he stood up and I followed.

"No but I have one in my PC," we began to walk back.

"Go get it and meet me back here," he said and I began to walk away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a passionate kiss which lasted for what was way too short of time for me.

"That was rude," he mumbled into my lips. "You didn't say goodbye."

"I'll be back," I smiled and he smirked back. Umbreon ran after me as I jogged down the long dock and into the mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the Poke center~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked over to the computers in the room next to the main office and logged onto one by scanning my trainer card.

I sent my mom a quick email about how I needed her to send me my Altaria which she quickly responded to.

CLUNK!

A pokeball came out from underneath the computer, I grabbed onto it and walked over to Nurse Joy in the other room.

"Hello again Emily," she nodded. "Do you need me to heal any of your Pokémon for you?"

"Yes," I held out the great ball which contained my newly caught Wailmer and another holding Mantine. "I just caught it and he looked pretty exhausted. And my Mantine is who I used to catch him. "

"When you come to pick them up they'll be all better." She took the balls and walked through another door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the dock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked down the wooden dock to see Paul sitting on the end with his feet hanging over the edge. As I reached him I noticed he was leaning back on his arms with his eyes closed and face to the sky.

Bent over him, I leaned in and kissed him upside-down from behind and his eyes opened.

"I got her," I said.

"Really," he stood up. "Wailmer is at the Pokémon center?"

"He's there and so is Mantine."

Paul walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So where is this bird Pokémon?"

I moved a little so I could grab the poke ball latched to my belt and he uncomfortably moved over as I reached to grab it.

"Altria!" I called as I threw the poke ball in the air and a giant baby blue and cottony white Pokémon soared around us in the air.

She came back down and hovered next to the dock so we could both climb on easily.

"I think I'm going to keep her with me for a while," I said to Paul as he struggled to climb on, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up behind me. I moved back so I was sitting right in front of him and patted Altria's back.

"Hey girl, it's been a while." It let out a cry in agreement. "How has my mom been?"

"She's been with your mom?" he asked.

I nodded, "My mom is a Pokémon breeder, she takes care of the Pokémon that I can't keep on me because I can only have six. She takes care of my Metang too."

His face lit up a bit, "My brother is a breeder too!"

I laughed, "So where are we going?"

"Route 111, in the mountains above the desert," he wrapped his arms around my waist quickly as Altria lifted into the air a little then back down.

"Scared?" I laughed at his sudden movement.

He grumbled, "No."

I patted Altria's back, "Let's go girl, Route 111!"

Umbreon hopped off of my shoulder and into my backpack which I held in front of me, he stuck his head out and as Altria raised her massive body into the air; Umbreon swiftly ran up to his usual post perched on top of her head.

"I think I'll ask my mom to take care of Wailmer for a while and get my Donphan back. And if she could keep my Mismagius."

"So you can keep your Altria and get Metang?" he asked.

"Yeah."

We rode in silence for about ten minutes with him holding onto my waist, looking kind of nervous to be flying on the massive Pokémon. I sighed and leaned back into him, he looked down at me but didn't say anything.

He held onto me tighter as Altria began to descend.

Altria let out a cry before letting down in the air and down towards old looking mountains before landing on a rocky area.

Paul and I slid off of her back and onto the ground. I landed easily, being used to the long slide off of Altria's back. But Paul tumbled down and crashed into me, making us both fall onto the ground. Umbreon walked right over us and stood on top of a nearby boulder.

"Ow," I grumbled.

Paul rolled off of me in one swift movement, "Sorry…"

I smirked, "You just don't have your flying legs yet. You'll get used to it."

"It's over here," he walked away and over to a pile of boulders. He whipped out a poke ball and let out his Torterra.

"Torterra rock slide on those boulders."

Torterra let out a throaty cry and the boulders slipped away, revealing a hole in the mountain wide enough for Torterra to fit through and tall enough for Blaziken.

"Torterra return."

Paul walked inside of the cave entrance and I followed right after, when we walked inside it was pitched black. Latching onto Paul's arm, I noticed he was leading me to the right.

He flickered a switch and the whole place illuminated. The room was a giant square and had a black circular rug in the center, a giant concrete table in the far left corner and a few other ornaments and posters around the room.

"Nice," I said, following him to a black couch behind us.

I looked over and saw that where the entrance was, it was blocked off again.

"Why is-

"Secret power makes it so when I open the doors it only appears like it's closed again so nobody wanders inside. If you wanted to you could walk right through that." He explained.

"Oh," I mumbled and slunk back into the couch a little more.

He looked me up and down, "Why is it that you like me even though nobody else really does?"

I thought for a second, "Because I don't think you're as big of a jerk as you try to make yourself look like."

He eyed me, "I just don't like people."

"Thanks," I snorted.

He sighed, "I make exceptions."

I rolled my eyes and laid back onto the couch with my knees bent and my head on a pillow in his lap.

"Why are you so resistant towards people?" I asked.

"I told you," he grumbled.

I moved so I was sitting on his lap, "You can't just not like everyone."

"I like you don't I?"

I sighed loudly, "Yess but…"

"But?"

"But what about your friends? And don't you want to make new friends?"

"I like my friends and I don't really have a need to make any new ones. I have Gary and Brendan who are my best friends. Would you want some random people coming into your group with Gabby and Maddie?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and transferred off of his lap, "Good point. But would you be willing to welcome more people into your life?"

He shrugged, "I told you I make exceptions."

"Can I be an exception?" I poked.

He kissed my cheek, "Of course."

I stared into his ghostly dark eyes and he mumbled something then looked away and put his fingers in his pockets, slouching down in the couch a little.

"Paul," I said.

"Hmm?" he didn't look up.

"I'm glad I can be an exception," I playfully nudged him and he smirked a little.

"I'm glad that I met you so I could make an exception for you," he looked back up at me.

I pecked him on the lips and he pulled back onto his lap and kissed me longer. He pulled away and leaned backwards.

"Why do you always do that?" I huffed.

"Do what?"

"You kiss me once then pull away," I complained.

He laughed, "Sorry? How about I make it up to you then."

"How-

He cut me off by smashing his lips against mine and I wrapped my fingers in his soft hair. We broke away only a few times so we could breathe. He picked me up a little while I was on his lap so he could easily lay me on my back on the couch and he climbed over me.

"I love you," he whispered into my lips.

"I love you too," I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him again.

He touched the zipper on my sweatshirt and pulled it down. I lifted myself a little by using my grip around his waist with my legs to pull off my sweatshirt. After unzipping his sweatshirt and helping him pull it off and flinging it to the side, he slid his hand under the front of my shirt, grabbing onto the middle part of my bra then sliding his fingers down my stomach, giving me chills.

I smiled into his kisses as he took the straps off of my arms from my tank top and I slid it down my hips then off of my legs. He moved down to kiss my neck a few times before I pushed him off me so his back was on the couch instead of mine. I lifted his black shirt over his head and flung it on the floor next to the other clothes. We both unlatched each other's Pokegear and carefully placed them on the ground.

"Paul," I murmured as his hands swept down my legs to pull down my knee high socks and pull off my sneakers.

"Hmm?" he asked, breaking away from my lips for a brief second.

"Umbreon is watching," I giggled as he kissed me again for the millionth time.

I reached down to get a poke ball out of my gear and held it out at Umbreon who was sitting on the other side of the room, laying in a mass of pillows. Once he was in a ball I placed it back on my gear and turned my attention back to Paul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Pokecenter in Slateport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul smiled at me as we walked into the Pokecenter and up to the front desk.

"Hello," Nurse Joy shuffled through a stack of papers. "Here to get your Pokémon?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

She went through a door behind her and came back out with two Poke balls, "They were so well behaved. I really enjoyed taking care of them."

"Thanks," I smirked and latched the two balls onto my belt.

"Oh and this came for you," she handed me a rose colored letter.

I grabbed it from her, "Thank you, bye!"

"Have a nice evening."

"I need to check my computer to send my mom Wailmer and Mismagius. And i'm going to ask her for my Metang back," I explained, stuffing the letter into my backpack.

Paul walked quietly next to me into the computer room and sat down at the computer next to me.

Once I was done and I got my Pokémon back and gave my mom the ones I wanted her to take care of, I latched the ball onto my belt and stood up.

I took the letter out from my bag and opened it up, "It's from my mom."

Emily,

Gabby and Maddie's mothers and I have been talking about how it has been a few months since we have seen you. I would like it if you came home to visit soon! We all miss you here, even your brother. Mossdeep isn't the same without you girls!

Love,

Mom

I folded the letter and stuffed it back in my bag. I would talk with the girls about it later.

"I want to show you this egg I found the other day in the woods," he took my hand and led me to his room.

He unlocked the door and we both walked in. A weird nose came from the single bed on the other side of the room and I noticed there was a large lump under the blankets that was moving around. I gasped when I saw a puff of Gary's hair sticking out from the bed, then Maddie's.

Paul and I shoved past each other and shut the door quickly.

"AGH!" I let out a quiet yell.

"They were…" Paul mumbled.

"Like we did…" I went on.

"But they…" he thought for a moment. "THEY WERE IN BRENDANS BED!"

I burst out laughing and fell into Paul who let out a small chuckle.

"C'mon let's go get something to eat." Paul said, leading the way out the main doors.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pokémon. Check out my profile for pictures of the characters

Chapter 5

(Maddie's POV)

I woke up at about 1 pm, and I was still tired. I got up, took a shower and got dressed. I put on a tight light pink tank top and a pearl necklace with earrings. I straightened my hair till it reached my chest and I had on dark wash jean shorts and white sneakers with knee high socks. I hooked my pokegear across my waist. Each of my Pokémon had matching color pokeballs, for instance Leafeon had a green pokeball and Charizard had an orange one.

I walked by Nurse Joy and she smiled at me. "I hope you're going to bring your Leafeon in soon! She's the cutest thing ever!"

"Thanks!" I replied, grinning.

My Glacion ran over to me, mewing and pawing at my feet.

"Hey, sweetie, you hungry? C'mon I'll go get you some food. I'll get everyone some food."

There was a slight breeze when I walked outside, and Glacion purred and headed towards the ocean.

"Wait, Glace! We're getting food, remember?" I laughed, jogging over to it and holding it in my arms.

It made its way to my shoulders and stayed there as I walked over to one of the stands that sold food.

"Hi. Do you sell Pokémon food also?"

"Yeah." The owner smiled, holding out a bag with a big pokeball on it, and a picture of a Jigglypuff eating the food on the front.

"I'll take two."

"Here you go. Enjoy!"

I thanked him and walked down to the beach, the bags of food in my hand. I sat under a free umbrella and took all of my poke balls and held them. One by one I let each of them out, so my Charizard, Leafeon, Plusle, Kedabra and Glacion were sitting in the sun.

"You guys hungry?" I asked, and they all roared in response.

After they were all fed, I let them wander around on their own for a while, my Charizard flying away somewhere.

"Evee!"

I turned around to see Evee standing there, holding a white letter in it's mouth. I took it and read it.

Maddie,

Meet me in my room in ten minutes. We need to talk.

-Gary

I read it with puzzled expression, and gathered up all of my Pokémon except Charizard (who hadn't come back yet). Right after I made my way over to Gary's room. I knocked on the door, and Brendan opened up.

"Hey." He yawned.

"Hey." I laughed. "Nice hair. Anyway is Gary there he said he wanted to see me."

"Yeah he's right here. I was just leaving anyway." He replied, dashing out of the room with his hair all over the place. "I have to go train more, already did this morning."

"Ok…bye."

I walked inside the room and he was sitting on Brendan's bed, wearing a white tank top and dark wash jeans, his hair was soaking wet.

"Just got out of the shower?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He nodded slowly.

"Um…you called me over here."

He nodded again.

"You're acting weird."

"Yeah…"

I looked at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us," he said.

"Well what about us?" I asked, more confused than before.

He glanced over at me, "Well, I've never felt like this about anyone else before."

"Hmm?"

"I like you. A lot."

"Aww, Gary I like you too."

He sighed. "No, not like…I don't know how to say this…"

"Gary, what are you talking about?"

"I love you." He swallowed, looking at me.

I sat there, silent for a moment until I replied softly, "I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed me, slinking his arm around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him down lightly on the bed. His hand went down to my hips and unhooked my pokegear, and I kicked off my shoes and socks, sliding under the covers with Gary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gary and I walked past the Pokémon contest building and sat down outside. I could hear cheering and shouting from inside, and then a booming voice said, "And the winner is…Dawn!"

Gary and I exchanged a glance.

"Have you ever won a Pokémon contest?" I asked him, holding my Glacion in my lap.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer and a researcher. I don't do those fluffy little contests." He sneered.

"I was just asking…" I replied, looking sullenly down at my feet.

He coughed. "Sorry…I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay…I mean I gu---

"Dawn, that was awesome! You annihilated them!" A somewhat raspy voice yelled excitedly, coming from the contest doors.

Gary and I both looked up, and three people walked out. One, the girl who had won, had black hair clipped back with yellow clips and a tight white hat on her head, with a magenta scarf around her neck. She had a black tank top with a white cami and a bubblegum pink skirt, with pink boots and black knee high socks.

There were two other guys with her, and one was really tall and tan, with spiky brown hair. He had a forest green t-shirt under a multi-colored brown vest and tan pants. I could hardly see his eyes, though. The last guy, which was the one I heard talking before, had spiky black hair and brown eyes. There was a red hat on his head with a black stripe in the front and half of a blue pokeball image, and a Pikachu sitting on top of his head. He had a white t-shirt under a black vest with a yellow stripe, and he had fingerless sea green gloves, topped off with baggy jeans and red and black shoes. They were all about our age; sixteen.

The guy stopped talking and looked at us. Immediately he and Gary made eye contact, and Gary's face contorted into a mixture of shock and rage. "Ash?!"

"Gary?! Hey! Long time no see!" A smile spread across Ash's face.

Gary just snorted and turned towards me. "That's my rival from Pallet Town, Ash."

I giggled and got up, setting Glacion on the ground. "I've always wondered who Gary's nemesis was."

I held out my hand to Ash. "Hi, I'm Maddie. Maddie Kane."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu." He grinned.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu replied cheerfully.

The girl stepped forward. "I'm Dawn! Aww your Glacion is sooooo adorable!"

"Thanks!" I laughed, looking back at Glacion.

"And my name's Brock! And it'ssonicetomeetyouyoursopretty!" The other guy rushed forward, taking my hands in his.

"Er…it's…nice to meet you too." I coughed awkwardly, looking over my shoulder at Gary for help.

Gary seemed to notice, and stood up next to me. "I'm Gary, her BOYFRIEND." He narrowed his eyes at Brock.

"Oh…" He lowered his eyes and let go of my hands.

"C'mon now, Brock. I think you need to leave." Dawn grumbled, dragging Brock away by the ear, "See you guys later!"

"So Ashy-boy how've you been?" Gary asked sarcastically, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Ash seemed to completely ignore his nickname and replied, "Great, actually! Wow, this is cool how long has it been, six years?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gary mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"And this is your girlfriend, huh?" He gave me a friendly look.

"Yeah, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, waiting for Gary to snap and say something stupid.

"Nah."

"What about that girl that was with you?"

He blushed. "What, Dawn? No, she likes someone else. This guy…what's his name…Paul I think it is? Yeah, that's it. It's Paul."

Gary and I looked at each other and then back at Ash. I didn't want to say anything about it, so I didn't.

"Yeah, Ashy I never thought you could ever get a girlfriend." Gary laughed rudely.

Ash furrowed his brow and Pikachu growled, "Pika."

"Ignore Gary." I smiled at him.

"I'll remember that, thanks." He chuckled. "So, are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from Mossdeep. Two other of my friends and I are traveling around together."

"Cool! So are we! Can I see your Pokémon?" He asked excitedly, his brown eyes lightening.

"Sure!" I agreed.

Ash and I took out our Pokémon while Gary stood there, mumbling something inaudible. After we showed each other, Gary reminded me that we had to go to dinner with the others.

"Kay, I'll call Emily and ask where. Ash, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." He replied happily, walking away with Pikachu at his heels.

"What was up with that?" Gary grumbled as I dialed her number, grabbing my cell out of my Pokegear.

"What are you talking about? He's cool."

"Whatever…"

We met up with the rest at this one restaurant on the beach, with magicarp and dragonair jumping out of the water.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I pulled out a chair and sat across from Gabby.

"Hey!"

"So…I met some people today." I started, ordering a water. "Their names were Ash, Dawn and Brock. Do you guys know them?"

"Oh my God Ash is here?! We have to say hi!" Brendan chanted excitedly.

"So Ash, huh?" Paul said sullenly.

I nodded. "And…Dawn."

Paul's eye twitched but he didn't say anything else.

"Hey…is that them over there?" Brendan asked, pointing behind me and Gary.

Gary and I turned and there really was Ash, Brock and Dawn walking over to a table, with Pikachu still on Ash's head. Ash looked up, saw us staring and smiled at me. I smiled back, and then turned back around while Gary remained staring at him angrily.

"Yeah, that's them." I sighed happily.

Emily kicked me from under the table, giving me a what-are-you-doing look. I was puzzled, so I mouthed 'What do you mean?' She mouthed back, 'Do you like him?' I blushed. "No."

"Huh?" Gabby asked, and I realized that I had said the last part out loud.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied stupidly.

It was about a few minutes later before I realized that Ash, Dawn and Brock had been standing by our table the whole time.

"Hey." Brock said, looking at all of us, "I don't think I've met you four before."

"I'm Emily, this is Paul, Gabby and Brendan." Emily pointed to each of them in turn.

They all waved except for Paul, who just gave a slight nod.

"Hi, I'm Ash." Ash smiled.

"I'm Dawn!" Dawn cheered, and then looked at Paul. "Oh, hi Paul!"

Paul looked up at her. "Who are you?"

Dawn looked crestfallen. "I'm Dawn. You've only met me like a million times before." She smiled hopefully. "Remember?"

He shook his head.

"Oh…" She sniffed.

Suddenly Brock cleared the few feet between us and the table, headed towards Emily. He took her hands and said, "Hi! LikeIsaidbeforemyname'sBrockyoursoprettyyournamesEmilyright?!"

Emily stared at him in shock. "Uh…"

Paul stood up and gave Brock such a horrible look that I swore it could have burned right through steel. I wouldn't be surprised if Brock got thrown back into the wall because Paul's glare was so intense.

Emily took her hands back and Paul took his hand around her waist protectively, still giving Brock the death glare.

"Paul?" squealed Dawn. "Did you miss me?"

Paul ignored her.

"Well, aren't you going to answer her?" Ash chimed in, glaring at Paul.

"Shut UP." Paul hissed, giving him the look of death.

"Hey, don't talk like that to Ash, Paul! Seriously all you ever are is a big jerk!" I snapped.

"Shut up, Maddie!" Emily yelled. "Leave Paul alone."

"Ash, we wouldn't be fighting if you just weren't here." Gary said snidely.

I shoved Gary in the arm.

"Paul, you still didn't answer my question." Dawn whined.

"Go away!" Emily growled, glaring up at her.

"Okay guys let's break it up." Gabby tried to break us all up.

"Stop it and GO AWAY!" Dawn screamed at her.

"Fine! Then I'll go off on my own!" Gabby huffed, standing up and walking away.

"Wait!" Brendan yelled, running after her.

"Maybe that's a good idea. Maybe we should split up." Emily said.

"Fine." I hissed, standing up suddenly.

"C'mon." Gary said, taking my hand and leading me away from everyone.

"Come on Brock, we're obviously not wanted here." Dawn cried, jogging towards the Pokecenter.

Ash was left standing with Paul and Emily, so I called him over to us. "You want to come with us?"

"NO!" Gary exploded, throwing his hands in the air, "You're letting HIM come with us?! My rival?!"

I shrugged. "Well, would you rather me leave him with Emily and Paul?"

"YES!" Gary rolled his eyes, walking quickly away from me and Ash.

"Gary! Gary!" I yelled, but he continued walking.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pokémon. Check out my profile for pictures of the characters

Chapter 6

(Emily's POV)

I glared at the soggy wood on the dock as I stood at the very end, the moon lighting up the sky slightly showing a HootHoot flying past.

"I'm glad we're splitting up," I broke the lingering silence as I turned to face Paul who was standing behind me towering over by three or four inches.

He nodded. He hadn't said anything since we left the restaurant and walked down the beach then to the docks.

"Can you come to Mossdeep with me?" I asked suddenly.

He looked down at me, "Of course."

Umbreon rubbed my leg. I bent down to pick him up and he jumped into my backpack.

"We should probably leave tomorrow morning," I said.

"Do you really want to go back to your room tonight" Paul asked, speaking for the first time.

I shook my head, "No. Not really."

"Then let's leave tonight."

I sighed, "Alright."

"Unless you're afraid of the dark," he teased, trying to lighten my mood.

I playfully slapped him, "It's ok Paul, I'll keep the Ghastly away."

He smiled and took my hand as we walked back up the dock and to route 110.

"We should make it into Mauville city soon. But I think we should camp out here," Paul said as we walked past a house which was dimly lit that lead to cycling road. We walked until we reached past another house that was planted randomly in the forest.

Paul hitched the tent as I got a fire going with help from his Chimchar. I walked out into the dense woods to find some logs to feed the hungry fire and Umbreon followed after me with Chimchar at his heels. Chimchar lit the fire on its tail brighter as Umbreon made the yellow parts on its fur radiate light.

I walked back holding about seven logs and dropped them to the ground, chucking one in the fire.

"Nice," I said as I walked past the giant red tent set up on the camp site.

Paul grunted a little as he stood up from hammering a nail into the ground, "I try."

Umbreon and Chimchar were both sleeping near the fire already, snoring slightly. Paul zippered the tent door open and bent over to climb inside, I followed right after him.

He was sitting down on the many blankets sprawled across the ground of the tent and stared up at me through his long black hair, "Have you met that Brock guy before?"

"No," I sat down and cuddled next to him. "Why?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

I pressed my nose to his, "Were you jealous?"

"No," he snapped.

I kissed him, "Liar."

"You're one to talk," he mumbled.

"Hey," I joked. "At least I can admit it."

"That you were jealous," he asked.

"I was," I nodded. "I didn't like that _Dawn_ girl. She was too friendly."

"Who?"

I laughed, "The girl with Ash and Brock. The one who is way too happy and preppy."

"Oh," he looked disgusted. "Don't worry too much about that spaz."

"I may have to battle her like I did to that Chelsea girl."

"I would actually find that amusing. Watching you beat Dana," he smirked.

"Dana?"

"The girl from today."

"DAWN!"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

I yawned and he pushed my bangs from my eyes, "I think you should go to sleep so we can leave for Mauville right in the morning."

I moved down so my head was resting on his chest and hugged him with my arm, "Night."

"Night," he said and I drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul grumbled something when I tripped on another tree stump in the ground as we walked through the forest on route 110.

"Are you alright?" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

I huffed, "Fine."

He saw that I was in a bad mood and tried to help, "How do you get a Pikablu?"

"I don't know…"

"You choke a Pikachu until it's face turns blue," he said blankly.

I stared at him wide eyed for a second then burst out laughing, "That's terrible!"

He shrugged and looked at Umbreon who was walking a few feet in front of us.

"HEY!" a voice yelled from behind us.

Paul stopped walking and I turned around to see Dawn and Brock sprinting towards us.

"Damnit," I mumbled.

"Paul!" Dawn squealed as they approached us, her Piplup bouncing around a grimacing Umbreon.

Brocks eyes began to form giant hearts in them when he turned to greet me but Paul took action and stepped closer to me, glaring at him.

Dawn danced around a little, "This is so great, we can travel together now."

"NO!" Paul and I yelled in unison.

Dawns face fell to the ground, "Oh…"

I growled, "It's obvious he and I are together why do you need to keep flirting with him?"

She glared at me, "Because he deserves someone better."

I felt myself start to have steam coming from my ears, "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY YOU SPAZ!"

Piplup charged towards me but Umbreon jumped in and used protect, making a force field around he and I both.

Piplup crashed into the force field and was thrown backwards, Umbreon let out a growl and stood protectively in front of Paul and I.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried, rushing over to the whining blue Pokémon.

"That's it!" Dawn yelped, jumping up. "I'm challenging you to a battle."

I sighed, bored with her. "Fine, three on three."

Paul smirked and whispered in my ear, "That's my girl."

Dawn noticed that and yelled again, "LETS GO!"

She threw out a poke ball and screamed, "Buneary, spotlight!"

"Metang," I threw out a poke ball and Metang burst out into the air.

"You go first," I snapped.

"Fine," she shot out her hip. "Buneary use dizzy punch!"

"Metang, dodge it and use meteor mash from behind!"

Metang flew right over the upcoming dizzy punch and smashed into Buneary with a strong steel fist. Buneary went flying forward and began crying.

Paul let out a chuckle and I smirked, "Metang finish it off with metal claw."

Metang let out a wail and soared towards a nearly passed out Buneary and used it's giant claws to scratch across it's small body.

"Buneary!" Dawn wailed.

I smirked, "I win."

"Not yet you don't," Dawn made the passed out Buneary return then took out another poke ball. "Go Pachirisu!"

"Blaziken!" I threw out a red poke ball unleashing the fire Pokémon.

"Use swift!" Dawn threw out her arm.

"Dig Blaziken!"

Blaziken burrowed quickly underground, disappearing before the flying stars hit him. The battle field was silent as Pachirisu scurried around, not sure what to do.

"Pachi!" it cried, and stood still, its little paws rubbing together.

"NOW!" I yelled as Blaziken burst through the Earth and sent Pachirisu soaring into a tree.

"Use spark!"

"Fire blast!"

"Quick attack!"

"Double kick!"

The battle ended with Blaziken giving two giant blows to Pachirisu with its giant feet and sending it skidding across the dirt and landing at Dawn's feet.

"Even though I already won do you want to do one more?" I sneered.

"I've never seen you this mean," Paul laughed.

I felt a pang of guilt. My eyes fluttered up to Dawn who was standing over Pachirisu, making sure she was ok.

I felt terrible, "Dawn, I have a super potion if Pachirisu needs it."

She looked up and snapped, "I don't need anything from you."

"Whatever."

Paul and I began walking away again before Brock jogged over to us.

"What now?" Paul growled to himself.

"Paul," Brock called. "Emily!"

"Yeah?" I asked calmly.

Brock panted, "I want to ask if you saw Ash anywhere."

"We obviously don't care where Ash is so why would we know?" Paul sarcastically sneered.

Brock grimaced, "Emily do you know?"

I shook my head, "He may be with Maddie and Gary, I'm not too sure though."

"Oh thanks anyway Em," he smiled.

I smiled a little back, "No problem."

We began walking away when I noticed Paul was grimacing.

"What?" I asked, staring at him oddly.

"What was that?!" he suddenly burst.

"What was WHAT?!"

He mocked me, "Oh _no problem _Brock."

"Calm down," I sighed. "Jesus."

He muttered something incoherent and stuffed his hands in his pockets, we walked the few miles to Mauville in dead awkward silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Mauville City about 7 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We reached a poke center in Mauville and decided to rest there and leave again tomorrow morning. Well, we didn't discuss it at all… I just kind of followed Paul into the poke center where he used his trainer card to get a room.

"Have a nice stay!" Nurse Joy sang as we walked up the stairs to our room.

I walked in and sat on the bed, Umbreon climbed up next to me and purred by my side.

"Do you have anything you need to do tonight other than find Brock and flirt aimlessly with him?" Paul asked, walking into the room after me.

I shot up, "What the FUCK does that mean!?"

He shot me a look, "It's obvious you like him!"

"WHAAT are you talking about!? If anything I should think that you like Dawn!" I yelled.

"Who?"

"DAWN! The girl who you pretend to not know to hide that you like her!"

He threw his arms up, "Oh yeah I would really like someone like HER."

"God Paul! It's obvious that I like YOU if I were to be with you. If I liked Brock why would I still be with you!?"

He didn't say anything which just made me madder.

"Why would you think that!? Sometimes I can't stand you," I walked towards the door and Umbreon quickly followed.

"Wait," he sounded upset. "Are you leaving?"

"I don't know right now," I snapped.

He walked over to me, "Emily…"

My heart sank when I saw the look in his eyes.

"I…I...I'm," he took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry…please don't go."

I leaned on the door, "Why shouldn't I? You keep getting mad at me for nothing."

"I'm just afraid you would want him more because he's a lot nicer than I am," he said so quickly it took me a while to process.

He really looked like he was going to cry.

…

"Paul," I mumbled. "You're an idiot."

His face sank even more. But then I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, stroking his silky hair between my fingers.

I pulled away a little, "I love you, you big dummie."

He kissed my cheek, "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~around 10 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt which exposed a millimeter of my stomach and my black and white pyramid belt, latched my poke gear around my waist and backpack then walked towards the door with Paul by my side.

He was wearing a pair of almost black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black military jacket which he left unbuttoned. His poke gear and backpack were in place and his fingers were intertwined with mine.

I let my layered golden blonde hair fall down my back and bangs hang slightly in my eyes. Paul's hair hung in his pale face, mostly pushed off to the left side.

After I slipped on a long black coat which reached my knees and didn't button, we walked out the door and into the town.

"My friend Wanda lives in the next town over," I pointed forward as we walked to Route 118 which was pretty much just a lake that led out into the ocean on the Mauville side, to check out what was going on there.

"In Veranduf?" he asked.

"Yeah," I played with his fingers. "She's cousins with this guy Wally who I helped train once."

"You trained a guy…"

"No," I jumped. "It wasn't like that. Wally is like three years younger than me and my mom and his are friends from when they were kids. They both lived in Petalburg together. Wally was new to Pokémon and I taught him some stuff."

"Lucky kid to have a teacher like you." Paul pulled me closer.

I breathed him in, "At the time I wasn't so experienced."

"Who was your first Pokémon?" he asked, helping me down a small hill as we reached the little lake area.

"Umbreon I guess," I sat down in the sand. "He was a birthday present as a pet when I was seven. He was one of the Pokémon my mom got sent to her from a Ranger that found him. Then I got a Torchic from Professor Burch when I turned ten."

"That's your Blaziken," Paul configured.

"Yep," I moved closer to him and he lay back in the sand, I did the same, resting my head on his chest. "And the first Pokémon I actually caught was Houndour who evolved into my Houndoom."

"Turtwig was my first," Paul played with a stray piece of hair which hung in my eyes. "Then Elekid."

"They both evolved."

"Torterra and Electabuzz now."

I leaned up so my face was closer to his, "I wonder how Umbreon and Chimchar are in the room."

"Probably tore the place up," Paul smirked.

I climbed on top of him, "You know…I've never seen you battle before."

His lips brushed against mine as he spoke, "How about the next guy who talks to you I will completely annihilate like you did to Kelsey and Dory."

"Chelsea and Dawn you mean," I laughed. "I think I'm lucky that you remember my name."

He shrugged, "I only remember names of people who matter."

"You remember Ash's name."

"Well that's because he is my rival."

"Brock."

"The kid who tries to steal my girl."

"Maddie and Gabby."

He smirked.

"Got you there." I teased.

"No," he gave me a funny look then pinned me to the ground, climbing on top of me. "They are your best friends and maybe even my future friends so I have to remember their names."

"Not anymore," I grumbled.

He sighed, "Don't make any snap judgments. You never know what will happen in the future."

"I wonder how Brendan's contest went." I pondered.

"He called before to say that he won," he muttered into my neck as he kissed it softly, shooting adrenaline down my spine.

I let out a short breath, "Um…wha..what did…PAUL!"

I giggled as he kissed under my ear so softly I barely felt it.

"Hmm?" his lips vibrated against my throat as he kissed there too.

"I can't concentrate on what I'm saying when you're doing that." I smiled to the night sky.

He continued on and I began to relax more into the sand. Then suddenly he bit my neck and I jumped a little.

He laughed, "Did I scare you."

"A little," I panted.

"Let's go back to the Pokémon center." He suggested and before I could answer he picked me up and carried me back to Mauville.


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pokémon. See my profile for pictures of the characters

Chapter 7

(Maddie's POV)

"Shouldn't you go get him?" Ash asked, giving me a side glance.

Gary was now up near the Pokémon center.

I shook my head. "Not yet, I'll wait for him to cool off first."

"Hmm…" Ash muttered, looking at the ground. "Do you even like him?"

I blinked. "Of course."

Ash didn't reply, but just stood there, staring at the sand.

"You wanna go watch a Pokémon contest or something?" I asked, tugging at the bottom of Ash's shirt a bit.

"Sure." He grinned. "I'd love to."

He looked down at me with a kind of star struck expression on his face. I immediately got a nervous lump in my throat and began playing with the ends of my hair.

"So, um, let's go then." I walked quickly away, looking over my shoulder at Ash, who was talking to his Pikachu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wasn't that fun?" I laughed softly, walking out of the contest arena.

"Yeah! I liked that Heracross used Focus Punch? That was awesome!" He agreed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in.

"I think you're Pikachu liked it too." I giggled, petting its soft yellow fur.

"Piii!" It purred, licking my hand.

"You liked that didn't you Pikachu?" He grinned over his shoulder.

"Yeah…." I rambled stupidly.

He gave me an amused look.

"Sorry…" I chuckled nervously.

"WHERE have you been?"

"Huh?" I looked up from Pikachu and Ash to see Gary standing there, wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a necklace and jeans.

"I've been looking for you for two hours! And you were with HIM?!" Gary fumed wildly, his eyes practically smoldering flames.

"Well what did you expect me to do you stormed away from me?" I asked softly, taking a step backwards.

"You should've followed me and not hung out with HI—

"You mean Ash? What, are you jealous or something?!" I shouted.

Gary growled. "Yeah, I'm real jealous of _Ashy-boy_."

" Gary , why don't you just go away?" Ash hissed through his teeth, "I've been nothing but nice to you and you're being a real jerk. What's wrong with me hanging out with Maddie?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"So? It's not like we're making out. We're _friends_."

"Pika-pi-pi!"

"Can I talk to you ALONE?" Gary snapped, taking my hand and dragging me away.

" Gary ," I started once he let go, "What's going on?"

"Why are you with him?"

"We already went over this. Please, just calm down. We're _friends_, okay?" My eyes softened as I took his hands in mine, "Look, I like you. A lot. Not Ash."

I kissed him quickly, and then pulled away to see his expression. He didn't seem as angry and was more calm.

"Fine." He sighed outwardly, "Just watch out for him. I don't trust him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ash!" I pounded on his door.

Since the fight I had been sleeping in Gary 's room which he had shared with Brendan and Paul, and Brendan had been sleeping in mine. Ash ordered his own room, and I wanted to wake him up to tell him something.

"Hunh?" He muttered sleepily, opening the door slightly.

"Nice hair." I laughed lightly, seeing his mess of black hair.

"Oh…wait what? Maddie?!" He began freaking out, rubbing his eyes and looking down at himself. "Er…Wait one minute okay?"

He slammed the door, leaving me standing there for a few minutes. I tried not to laugh at the look on his face as he realized all he was wearing were a pair of Aggron-print boxers.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he opened the door back up, his hair brushed and clothes on.

"S'okay. So um…Well me and Gary are going to Mossdeep tonight to see my mom an---

"Oh! I was going to go there to beat the gym leader!"

My face brightened. "Really? That'…Uh…" my face flushed.

Why did I always act so stupid around him?

"Yeah." He agreed, somehow understanding everything I had said, "That would be great. I uh mean if you don't mind."

"Of course not. We'dbehappytohaveyouyou'resomuchfuntobearound!" My eyes widened as I realized I had said something stupid again. "Er…I'll see you later then."

Oh God…I think I might like him.

"Kay bye!" He grinned, closing the door again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before we left I changed into a pair of light wash skinny jeans with black boots, a tight purple and white tank tops layered with a white scarf. My hair had side bangs today and was pin straight, reaching just below my chest. I had my poke gear clipped around my waist and my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"You ready Gary ?" I called to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, hold on!" Gary replied. "Okay I'm done!"

He walked out in dark wash jeans with a red t-shirt and a black necklace. His backpack was on his left shoulder and his hair was just as crazy as ever.

"I can't believe you're letting Ashy come with us." He grumbled.

"You're so cute when you hate Ash." I joked, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get Ash I'll meet you outside."

I walked over to Ash's door, and as soon as I got there the door opened. "Hey, Ash."

"Hey! You ready?"

I nodded, smiling. We began walking, me a few feet in front of him. Suddenly his Pikachu ran over, tripping him and knocking him down on top of me, causing him to slap my butt in the process. I began blushing as he lay there, dumbfounded on top of me.

"Ah! S-sorry!" He yelled, embarrassed.

He scrambled up, fixing his hat.

"I-it's ok. It was an accident." I mumbled as Pikachu chuckled maniacally in the background.

We walked in awkward silence out to Gary, who was standing with his arms crossed. I went and stood next to him, unhooked a pokeball and threw it in the air. In a flash my Charizard appeared, roaring fiercely.

"Whoa you have a Charizard?" Ash gasped in awe, "That's so cool!"

"Thanks!" I giggled. "Charizard, do you mind flying us somewhere?"

It gave me a sort of smile and bent down low enough for me to climb on. I did and Gary climbed on after me and Ash after him.

"You ready?" I asked over my shoulder.

They both nodded and I muttered something to Charizard and he took off into the sky with a big flap his wings.


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Pokémon. Check out my profile for pictures of the characters

Chapter 8

(Emily's POV)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pokémon center room in Fortree City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I changed into a pair of black super skinny jeans which had zippers and pockets on them and a long black t-shirt which reached a little past my waist that was completely covered in a pattern of white hearts. I had a white zip-up hoodie on over it all.

Paul walked out of the bathroom wearing a black zip up hoodie with his hood up which had a white zipper. He had a black t-shirt on under it and a pair of slightly tight dark jeans with a white studded belt. He had black sneakers on and his hair hung in his face as usual.

I stood in the mirror brushing my long nearly platinum blonde hair and then put on eyeliner before packing it all back in my bag. All of a sudden I felt arms being wrapped around my waist and a kiss being placed on my neck.

"Paul," I giggled as I turned around to see my pale faced boyfriend standing over me.

"We have to fly to Mossdeep today," he informed me.

"Hmm," I mumbled. "Altria will be happy that we didn't make her fly the whole way."

Paul got my poke gear and clicked it around my waist for me then handed my bag to me.

"In a rush?" I laughed. "Thank you."

"No problem" he smirked as he held open the door for me to walk out first then Umbreon right after.

We walked outside and the cool air blew the scent of freshly fallen rain on the Earth towards us. Umbreon shivered and I picked him up and he climbed into my bag. We walked through the tree village and when we got to Route 120 and walked through dense grass and over a few wooden bridges until we reached route 121, almost to Lilycove city.

I groaned, "Can we take a break?"

"I didn't think you were a weakling," Paul teased, walking over to a tree for us to sit under.

I slapped him playfully, "We just walked seven miles."

He smirked, "I know, I know."

He leaned back onto the tree and I laid back onto his lap, resting back onto him as he played with a piece of my hair.

Umbreon was chasing a wild Butterfree around in front of us when someone burst from the bushes, yelling at him.

"Hey! Hey you! Get away from my Butterfree you freak!" a boy who looked a little younger than us leapt from the bushes. His blonde hair was sticking up in almost every direction. He had a net in his hand and he was charging towards Umbreon trying to shoo him away.

"Hey!" I jumped up. "Calm down kid."

The boy jumped up, not realizing Paul and I were there. "Who are YOU?"

"Emily and this is Paul," I said as Paul walked up from behind me.

I walked forward and grabbed Umbreon, the kid nearly hit me in the face with his net as he swung it around to catch his Butterfree into it.

"Watch it kid," Paul snapped as he stepped forward. The kid stared up at Paul with wide eyes, Paul towered over him by nearly two feet.

"Why don't we battle about it then?!" the kid jumped up and down. He then waggled his eyebrows at me, "Winner gets your girlfriend!"

I let out a laugh and Umbreon joined in.

Paul smirked, "Fine. Three on three."

"That's my boy," I whispered into his ear as I traced my finger down his spine.

He smirked even more. We backed up to the other side of the field.

"Go Electabuzz, stand by!"

"Get em' Butterfree. Show him our bug power!"

"You can go first," Paul grimaced.

"Fine." He winked at me and I kissed Paul on the cheek.

"Good luck baby!" I cheered and Umbreon let out a cheer too as we sat under the tree.

The boy shot Paul a dirty look.

"Well," Paul sounded bored. "Are we just going to stand around all day?"

I smiled to myself. Even though he was being mean it was kind of a turn on.

"Butterfree use silver wind!"

"Electabuzz distract it with screech then use thunder." Paul commanded.

Electabuzz let out a noise that made Umbreon squirm a little beside me and Butterfree convulse on the ground. Electabuzz then unleashed a giant amount of thunder from its body and unleashed on Butterfree who was shaking on the ground.

"Finish it off with brick break."

"Nice job kid," Paul sneered as the boy returned his fainted Butterfree. "That nearly bored me to tears."

I snickered.

"My names not KID," the boy snapped. "It's Buggy."

"Buggy the bug catcher," Paul's voice was emotionless. "How original."

Buggy rolled his eyes, "Go Dustox!"

"Chimchar," Paul released his monkey like Pokémon who hopped around the field.

"Use taunt then get it with flame wheel." Paul commanded immediately.

Chimchar hopped around Dustox to taunt him and he began to get annoyed with him. While he wasn't paying attention Buggy yelled, "Use protect!"

By the time Dustox figured out what his trainer said, Chimchar already hurled a circle of fire towards the bug, sending it flying through the air to hit the ground and skid a few feet.

Paul let out a low laugh, "Too easy."

"Come on Dustox!" Buggy struggled.

"DUS!" Dustox flew back up.

"Hurry and get him with hyper beam!"

Dustox began glowing a bright yellow color.

"Chimchar stop it with flamethrower."

Chimchar squealed and let out a powerful blast of fire towards Dustox who was charging up its power and knocked it out of its focus.

Dustox passed out and Chimchar looked to Paul for congratulations.

"Chimchar ret-

"Wait Paul!" I rushed over with Umbreon at my heels. "Please, can you do something for me. Please, for me?"

"What is it?"

"Tell Chimchar he did a good job," I begged. "Please?"

He sighed, "Good job Chimchar."

Chimchar's face lit up as Paul beamed it back into its Poke ball.

I kissed him softly and made it linger longer than usual, "Thank you."

He smirked and we turned back to Buggy who was sulking on the other side of the field.

Buggy glared at Paul, "I guess you win."

"You guess?" Paul snickered. "You didn't stand a chance. You're just an amateur."

The boy jumped towards Paul who stood with his arms crossed, looking down at him.

"Hey watch it dude!"

"The name's Paul."

"Watch it _Paul_," Buggy poked Paul in the chest with an outstretched arm. "I don't understand why this girl is with YOU anyway."

"You think a girl like her would rather be with a loser child like yourself?" Paul stood pokerfaced.

"I think she would," Buggy looked over at me. "Why don't you leave this jerk and come with me."

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything.

"I would pay to see you even TRY to get a girlfriend like her," Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we began to walk away.

When we were a safe distance away and out of sight from Buggy I stopped walking.

"What?" Paul asked.

"You know," I muttered and stepped towards him, rubbing my hands down his chest. "That really was a turn on."

Paul gave me an evil smirk, "Really now?"

"Mmhm," I said into his neck, kissing it a few times.

"I think I should battle in front of you more often," Paul laughed as we walked down route 121.

I giggled, "You should."

"You really liked it that much?" he asked.

"I think it was how you looked so much more powerful than he was, that's what I liked so much."

Paul pulled me in closer as Lilycove came into view and kissed the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you more," I hugged him close. "You know what else I like?"

"What's that?" he smiled.

"That you're a totally different person when you and I are alone. You're sweet and funny and perfect. But then around other people you're quiet."

"Hmm," he mumbled as we walked into Lilycove and into the Pokémon center.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy greeted us.

"Hi," I smiled. "Can we get our Pokémon healed quickly? We have somewhere we have to be."

"Right away! It'll be ten or so minutes," she took all of our Pokémon balls and headed to the back room with Umbreon walking behind her gracefully.

"Can we check out the mart here? It's massive. And I need to get some stuff," I asked.

"Sure," he agreed. We walked out the doors and up a giant gray staircase with Pidgey all over it to get to the giant Mart at the top.

We walked in and I checked the map to see what was on each floor.

"Floor three," I said as we walked into the elevator and he pressed the button marked with the number three on it and it lit up in a shade of dark orange.

Once we got to the floor we walked out hand in hand and went up to the counter that a lean young woman stood, her hair was thin and she looked kind of slouchy.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, can I have three hyper potions and a paralyze heal?"

She shifted a few boxes around before handing me what I asked for, "That'll be 1124."

I handed her the money and took the things I bought, putting them in the right places in my bag.

"Anything else you need?" Paul asked as we went down the elevator again.

I stood on my toes and kissed him, "No, now I'm good."

We walked back to the Pokémon center and got all of our Pokémon, Umbreon jumping at me, licking my cheek happily.

"I missed you too," I laughed, putting my other poke balls in their right place.

"So now we fly to Mossdeep," Paul announced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mossdeep~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Immediately when Altria landed on the sandy borders of Mossdeep I peeled off my converse and socks, my black skinny jeans got a little rim of sand around the bottom of them as we walked up to the sandstone staircase up to the town.

We walked through the grassy city through the cobblestone paths until we reached a which looked like the others, a sea blue color cape cod style home with a two foot tall white picket fence surrounding it.

"That's Gabby's house," I told Paul.

There was another just like it sitting next to it.

"And that's Emily's."

We walked down the path until we reached the last house. It was like the others but the fence around it only bordered the back yard and was a few feet higher. There were different Pokémon playing around the house, Taillow and Pidgey were pertched on the roof, a few Pikachu were playing catch with a ball as they ran around the front yard and a bunch of other Pokémon surrounded the house.

There were flowers and berry trees all around the house that some Pokémon were eating or playing in.

"This is my house," I explained. "I told you how my mom is a breeder. One of my brothers help her out around here."

Just then we heard someone coming up from behind us.

"I just don't understand how someone-

It was Maddie who stopped dead in her tracks when she laid her green eyes on Paul and I.

"Emily and Paul!?" Ash yelped. "HEY GUYS!"

Paul's eyes were like daggers directed right at Ash.

Gary and Paul nodded to one another, as a silent hello.

"How could someone raise a fire Pokémon in the ocean though?!" a familiar voice called from behind me.

I nearly flipped around when I realized the voice belonged to Gabby.

"Gabby?" I questioned, feeling like I was dreaming.

"Emily? Maddie?" Gabby looked confused.

"Gabby, Emily?" Maddie gasped.

"Pika?" Pikachu chimed in.

"Gary? Brendan?" Paul mimicked us dramatically.

"Paul? Brendan?" Gary gasped.

"Ash?" Gabby stared at him, scratching her head.

Brendan looked at each of us, "What's going on?"

Gabby, Maddie, and I all exchanged a glance before we began laughing. Then we all rushed together, embracing each other in a hug.

"So I guess this means we're all together again?" Gabby questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I still have no idea what's going on," Brendan mumbled.

"Why don't we all go and see our families then hang out?" I suggested.

"Sure," they all nodded.

"Wait!" Gabby stopped walking to her house next to mine.

"What?"

"Can you take Pikachu to your mom? He misses playing with her and your brother," she held out a poke ball innocently.

I laughed, "Sure."

"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Maddie's POV)

After the whole group spit up to go see their parents, Paul with Emily and Brendan with Gabby, I took Gary and Ash to my house on the island, right between Gabby's and Emily's.

My mom rushed over to me as I walked through the front door to our house which we shared with my older brother Matt and younger sister Ginny.

"Maddie!" She squealed, embracing me in a bone crunching hug.

I tried to pry her arms off of me, "Hey mom. Hey Ginny!"

Ginny smiled up at me, revealing her missing two front teeth. She swirled one of her pigtail braids around her small finger, "Hi Mads."

I patted her blonde head, "Where is Matt?"

"Oh Mattie is out with Jake and Tyler," my mom informed. She waved Gary, Ash, and I over to the living room where we sat down on our tan leather couches.

"So who are your friends?" asked Ginny, staring at Ash with big childlike eyes.

"Uh," I mumbled. "This is Gary and Ash."

"Is Ash your boyfriend?" Ginny ogled a confused Ash.

"No!" snapped Gary .

Ginny shot Gary a look then turned her attention back to Ash, "Well I am going to my room to play with my Poke dolls."

"Right," I turned my attention back to my mom. "So we'll be in town for tonight and tomorrow."

"Oh that's so nice!" my mom gushed.

I pulled on my pink flowey skirt, "So how is everyone?"

"Matt is good. He normally is with Emily's brothers Jake and Tyler. And Gabby's little sister and Ginny are usually together with their other little friends. And Kayla and Patty are doing good."

"Kayla is Emily's mom and Patty is Gabby's," I explained to Gary and Ash.

"So where did you meet these two BOYS," my mom drew out.

Ash and Gary exchanged an awkward glance.

"Uh… Gary is uh…my boyfriend," I stuttered. "And Ash is-

"Ash is just with us until he meets up with his other friends again," Gary finished.

I shot him a look, "Ash is a friend."

"Friend," my mom repeated. Her face lit up after noticing the discomfort in the air, "Who wants some Leppa Berry juice?"

I stood up, "I'll help you get it."

My mom and I walked silently over to the kitchen, where she pulled me aside and whispered frantically, "You've been traveling with these two BOYS?!"

I gave my mom a look. "Yeah. They're cool, don't worry nothing happened." I lied, glancing over at Ash and Gary who were in a deep conversation about Rattata.

"Fine, I believe you. But tonight they are sleeping on the couch. Now help me with this juice." She ordered crisply as we hustled around the kitchen.

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang, scaring me senseless and making me spill Leppa Berry juice all over the floor. My mom gave me a disapproving look before rushing over to the door, wiping her hands in her off white apron.

"EMILY!" she smiled.

I heard Emily laugh from the front door and walked out.

"Hey Em," I waved.

"Hi," she smirked a little. God… she was getting more and more like Paul every day.

"HI PAUL!" I smiled obnoxiously.

He nodded.

My mom stared at him, "And who are you?"

"Name's Paul," his eyes darkened.

My mom stared at him and unsure look in her eye.

"Well Mrs. Kane, my mom asked me to come over and tell you that we're having all of Gabby's and my own family over for dinner tonight and we would like it if you all came too," Emily nudged Paul for being rude.

He simply smirked and my mom threw her apron over the coat rack, "Well come on in!"

"Thanks," Emily walked past her, dragging Paul by the hand.

"Well I'm going over to Kayla's house," my mom put on her sun hat which was decorated with Sunfloras. "Behave."

"Gabby's mom is over too," Emily called after her.

My mom rushed out the door, making it shut with a slight slam.

"So," Paul said, making it even more awkward.

"So," Gary repeated.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "So…anyone want Leppa Berry juice?"

"I do!" Paul jumped up quickly, and all of us stared at him, wide eyed.

"Woah…Paul…" Gary mumbled as Ash stared gaping at him.

"Okay then…um…well I'm going to go get ready." Emily grabbed Paul's hand. "You're coming to."

"No! I love juice!" Paul screamed as she dragged him away.

I began cracking up, and in between gasps I said, "I-I'm going t-to get ready."

I took the steps three at a time, finally reaching my room at the end of the hallway. I the walls were pink and I had a magenta and white bedspread with fuzzy matching pillows. I opened my closet and slipped into a scarf printed tube dress, with turquoise, black, silver and magenta patters on it.

I let my hair go wavy and had on a silver rose necklace, with black heels.

"Maddie?! What are these two guys doing in here?!"

"Matt!" I squealed happily; I had missed my brother a lot while I was away, even if he was a little overprotective.

I walked as fast as I could in heels down the carpeted steps and back into the living room.

"Matt! Hey!" I grinned from ear to ear.

Matt was standing over Ash and Gary, who both had frightened expressions on their faces. Matt was three years older than me, and had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He was muscular, but not in the overly gross kind of way, and he always wore baggy jeans and t-shirts. Matt turned at the sound of my voice and his face brightened.

"Mads! Hi! I haven't seen you in six months! I miss you around here you know." He rushed forward, hugging me tightly, and then pulling away. "You're my little sister! Look at you!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Matt. I missed you too! Oh, and before you go beating up these two guys, this one here's Gary…my boyfriend… and the other is my friend Ash."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Ash smirked awkwardly as Gary just waved absent mindedly in response.

I realized that they had changed their outfits; Gary had on baggy dark jeans with a white t-shirt and black hoodie, while Ash had the same kind of jeans Gary was wearing, but with a black t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie. Both had gelled the front of their hair in the time that I was upstairs.

"C'mon guys let's go to Emily's." I pressed, pushing Matt out the door as Ash and Gary followed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMILY' POV

I walked up the steps with Paul behind me, holding the juice box I gave him. We walked down the long hallway to my three part bedroom, it had my bedroom, bathroom, and then a sitting room all attached to it.

My bedroom walls were painted a navy blue color with a white and navy bed set up in the corner of the room. I looked over at Paul who sipped his juice happily, "You can sit down."

I walked into my closet and quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black silky tight tank top and a black and grey plaid bandanna which I looped around my neck and hooked one side with a safety pin which had tons of dangling black jewels on them.

My hair was pulled back in a ponytail so I let it loose and let it fall down straight. After pinning my bangs back in a poof I walked out to see Paul lying back on my bed, half asleep with Umbreon curled up next to him.

I smiled to myself then jumped over onto my bed, startling both of them.

"Jesus!" Paul laughed. I looked down at his clothes to make sure he was dressed appropriately.

He had on a pair of slightly tight jeans which were so dark they were almost black looking and a black zip up hoodie with thin gray pin stripes going across it. He had it zipped up more than half way and his hood was hanging over his head, making his hair hang more in his face than usual.

He pushed a piece of hair out of my face, "So when do I get to meet the rest of the family?"

"Well my brothers Jake and Tyler should be home now," I rolled over so I was leaning on him as we lay down.

"Ooh older brothers," Paul laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Well Tyler is really weird, and he's the funny one. And Jake is the more serious twin."

"Twins?"

"Yeah."

"What about dad? I've only met your mom so far," Paul asked, petting Umbreon a little.

I clicked my tongue, "He…wont be here."

Paul didn't say anything.

"My parents are divorced and my dad lives in the Sotho region," I explained.

Silence.

"Whatever," I sighed, "Do you want to go downstairs?"

"Sure," we both stood up.

I went to open the door but Paul held it shut for a second. He kissed the top of my head, "I'm sorry."

I smiled to my feet; that was the first time I have ever heard Paul say sorry for hurting someone's feelings.

"Hey Jake, hey Tyler ," I waved as I saw two look alike boys standing with their backs faced to me. They were putting away some of my mom's pokemon food which she used to feed some of the pokemon she took care of being that she was a breeder.

They both turned around at the same time. Tyler with a big goofy grin on his pale face and Jake giving me a slight smile.

"Hey shortie!" Tyler laughed, hugging me tightly.

"Ty!" I hugged him back, trying to hug him tighter but failing.

He towered over me by about three feet along with Jake. They both were replicas of our father, tall, pale (like me), and brown eyed. They both had black hair which each wore differently.

Jake wore his hair shorter, with the front gelled up and tamed to perfection. He worked in the weather center near Fortree city, studying different weather patterns with his fellow colleagues.

Tyler on the other hand had long straight black hair which he tied back in a ponytail. His face was always smiling and he always had a twinkle in his eye. He followed in the family business and he was a breeder along with my mother. He helped around with the pokemon people brought from all around Hoenn to train and take care of them.

"Hello Emily," Jake nodded. "Who is your friend?"

"Why hello Jacob." I teased.

"Who is this kid?" Tyler patted Paul on the back, making him grimace a bit.

"This is my…boyfriend Paul," I choked.

"BOYFRIEND?" hooted Tyler .

When Paul didn't say anything Tyler pushed, "Well does he talk?"

"He's kind of like our little Jakey," I teased, poking Paul. "He has another side but only shows it in private."

"Aw Jake," Tyler laughed. "Our little business man."

Jake and Paul eyed each other.

Jake didn't break eye contact, his voice serious as usual but it had a different tone to it. "Paul, right?"

"Yeah. Jake, right?" Paul retorted.

They stared at each other for a few moments, each as serious as the other..

"Have you kissed him yet?" Tyler jumped.

" Tyler !"

"I like him," Jake said flatly and walked away, going to sit at the table next to Gabby and Brendan.

Tyler and I shrugged to each other.

"So _Paul_," Tyler began. "You are my baby sister's boyfriend."

Paul nodded once.

"And you know you have to respect her, or else?" Tyler sounded slightly serious, which was weird for him.

Paul nodded again, "Of course."

Tyler smirked, "Well then welcome to the family my friend!"

"TYLERR!" I groaned. "STOPP!"

Tyler tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear and took off to sit next to his twenty three year old twin.

I looked up at Paul, "Well that was interesting…"

"I liked Jake," Paul said.

I rolled my eyes, "Jake…come on, lets go sit."

Paul took my hand and walked over to the table, sitting next to each other between Jake and Maddie.

I looked over at Maddie, "So how did your mom react to Gary ?"

She gave me a look, "How do you think?"

I snickered, "Right."

Gabby chimed in, "My parents love Brendan! He made us all laugh so hard that even my dad had tears in his eyes."

Maddie and Gabby began talking in a deep conversation about their boyfriends. I looked back over at Paul who was talking to Jake.

"Its quite simple actually all you need to do is use a fire pokemon which knows some fighting moves that you can use," Jake explained.

Paul looked at him, "Really? I always thought you just use fire."

Jake shook his head, "No you need to counter balance it. My favorite is brick break after flame wheel."

"My Chimchar knows both of those," Paul told him.

Jakes eyes widened, "Really now? Hmm possibly would you show me?"

"Sure," Paul nodded. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure! And we can talk more about this. It's nice to have someone who shares my interest in that topic!"

Paul smirked, "I agree."

I took a bite of potatoes and turned my attention back to Gabby and Maddie, "Do you guys know if Steven Stone is in town?"

"No," Gabby shook her head. "I went to check before I went home."

"Aw," Maddie sighed. "I miss Steven!"

"I know!" I agreed. "Oh my god… look at Ash…"

We all turned our attention to Ash who was sitting across us from the table was scarfing down food so quickly that he was pretty much just a blur with food bits flying around.

"I think he's hungry," Gabby mumbled.

"Hungry as a snorlax," Brendan chimed in from the other side of Gabby.

The table that we were all sitting at fit twelve, five on each side then two at the ends. On our side was Tyler, Jake, Paul, me, then Maddie. Gabby sat at the end. The other side was Brendan next to Gabby, Gary , Ash, and then Matt who was talking to Tyler . The chair next to him held Ginny and then at the end side next to Ginny was Gabby's sister Tammi.

On the floor next to them was Umbreon, Leafeon, Luxio, Chimchar, Eevee, and Brendan's Farfetch'd which were all munching away at pokemon food that my mom and Tyler made themselves earlier today.

Our parents were all eating at the table in the kitchen which was big enough for all of them.

Gabby stuffed her mouth full of berries that were from the trees outside in the field that my mom kept all of the pokemon she took care of.

"You know," she chewed, "Tomorrow we should all go down to the space center and see what Christian is doing."

I smiled remembering our friend who we went to school with.

"Sounds cool," I nodded.

"Yeah," Maddie agreed.

"Whose Christian?" Brendan asked, stuffing his mouth with more corn than he could handle.

"Our old friend from school. He works at the space center now," Gabby explained.

Gary looked over, "Christian Belle?"

"Yeah," Maddie said. "How did you know?"

"He's only the whole reason Mossdeep's space center made it so big!" Tyler exclaimed.

Matt chuckled, "Ty, that's a bit exaggerated."

Tyler sighed, "Still."

We all turned out attention to Ash who looked like he was going to explode from eating too much as he slouched down in his seat.

When we were all finished our group (Me, Paul, Gary, Maddie, Gabby, Brendan, and our temporary member, Ash) all went to sit in my sitting room. Some of us were on the couches and some on the floor. Our pokemon who were eating beside the table all went with Tyler for him to give them treats and play with them outside with the pokemon which were left here for my mom to take care of..

"I want to do something," Gabby sighed, leaning back onto Brendan who tickled her sides.

She giggled uncontrollably and began tickling him back.

I looked back at Paul who was sitting on a circular black chair with me in his lap, "You and Jake got along."

"Yeah," he played with the ends of my ripped looking bandanna scarf. "He is really intelligent."

Maddie, Ash, and Gary all sat on the couch together with Maddie snuggled up to Gary .

"Hey guys!" Gabby jumped up a little. "Why don't we go down to Club Ludicoulo?!"

"Will there be a ton of little kids running around?" Gary sneered.

Gabby hopped around, "NO! You have to be sixteen to get in!"

"Let's go then," Ash cheered.

"Absolutely not," Paul muttered. "I don't dance."

I rolled my eyes, "Please? We don't have to dance."

Everyone waited for Paul to answer; Gabby and Brendan were squirming in anticipation on the floor.

"Whatever."

"WHOO!" Brendan danced. "Come on Gab, we gotta show them our moves."

"Gabby has no moves," I laughed as I stood up off of Paul's lap. "She's more of the white girl snap kind of person."

Gabby laughed, "SO true."

Maddie grabbed Gary 's hand as we rushed out the door, "I'm so excited!"


End file.
